


This is our fate

by MyYOOniverse



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, michaeng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyYOOniverse/pseuds/MyYOOniverse
Summary: Chaeyoung was a sophomore photography major student at Gangnam Arts and Sports University and was popular because of her photography skills. On her first day of being sophomore she helped a lost transfer student named Mina, a dance major and she was in Junior year.Four years later...How would you feel if you see your girl walking down the aisle and smiling at you?-Son Chaeyoung
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Start [flashback I]

"Waah! Chaeyoung-ah. This reception idea is so nice! How did you came up with this ideas?" Jihyo was so impress with the reception concept.

It was all Chaeyoung's ideas. There's a multiple layered cake in the middle of the venue, tables and chairs are placed around it. There's a round stage or the singer on the right side while the food are placed at the right side. And in front at the middle part there is another stage with a luxurios looking sofa where Mina is going to sit. There's a path walk from that stage to the cake at the middle where the couple are going to walk. It's a shallow pool but covered with glass floor so that they were looked like walking above the water. Its was lighted by a blue led light in the side to emphasize the way. Looks pretty cool.

"Thank you, Unnie... I'm pretty sure Mina-Unnie would like it..." Chaeyoung said with a soft smile while her eyes are busy looking around the venue. Jihyo stared at Chaeyoung for a second to watch and read her expressions but she failed to do it.

"Lets go?" Jihyo said with a happy voice tone. "Everyone is waiting at the Chapel, we should go, Chaeng." Jihyo added.

Chaeyoung just throw another soft smile to Jihyo and they went to the Chapel. Aside with Jihyo, she was also with her bestfriends, Dahyun ang Tzuyu.

After a couple of time, they finally arrived at the chapel. And Chaeyoung was obviously nervous.

_this is it_

"Are you sure you're going to be fine?" Dahyun asked to Chaeyoung.

"Yes, bro. Thanks." Chaeyoung answered and Dahyun tapped her shoulder telling her its all fine.

The wedding is starting and Chaeyoung was standing there.

"They bride is here, be ready..." Tzuyu whispered to Chaeng.

Chaeyoung prepare herself as they announced 'the bride is here.' There were two men opened the door and every single person stood up and all of their eyes were stuck at the angelic beauty of the bride. Dahyun also started to play the piano and the choir singers that Jihyo was leading started to sing. That made the scene more sweet, romantic and emotional. Too many emotions are mixed at that moment.

Mina took her first step toward the aisle. Everyone was smiling and really happy seeing Mina with her elegant long wedding dress. She looks so happy that even her teary eyes are smiling beautifully.

On the other side, it was like a movie scene for Chaeyoung. Everything was just going really slow for her as she look at Mina. You're so beautiful.

Chaeyoung just stare at Mina while remembering everything about them, from the start where they started.

\--------------------

4 Years Ago...

Its a bright Monday morning at Gangnam Arts and Sports University. Just perfect for an another scholl year to start.

"Its a good start to capture memories..." Chaeyoung whispered to herself while holding her camera ready to capture anything around her.

Son Chaeyoung was a sophomore photography major student. She gained popularity during her freshmen years because her photographs were featured at different events at the University.

While busy capturing anything, there was something that she didn't expect that she'll capture. It was a pretty girl standing just there while holding a map of the University. Chaeyoung stared at her for a moment after realizing that this girl seems lost.

"Hey. May I help you?" Chaeyoung asked the girl.

"Oh yes. Thank you. Do you know where the dance major dorm is? I already spent an hour finding where it is." The girl replied.

"Let me take you there." Chaeyoung smiled. She help the girl to find the dorm and even helped her carrying her things.

"Are you new here?" Chaeyoung asked while they are walking.

"Yes" The girl small reply.

"Freshmen?" Chaeyoung asked again.

"Junior year. Transferee..." It took them several steps to reach the dorm.

And a loud noises startled them. "MINARI!!" They saw Momo and Sana running towards them.

"Oh my God, you're finally here!" Momo said and hugged the girl.

"Chaeng?" Sana notice that their friend was with Chaeyoung.

"Hi. I just helped her to get here." Chaeyoung answered while smiling. Momo and Sana looked at each other like they have something evil inside their head.

"Minari, this is Son Chaeyoung, photography major." Sana said.

"And Chaeng this is Miyoui Mina, our beautiful friend from Japan." Momo said.

"Annyeong, Mina Unnie." Chaeyoung greeted. "Its nice meeting you..." She added and offered her hand for a hand shake.

Mina took it and the shook their hands. But Chaeyoung's phone suddenly rings.

"Oh. I have to go now. See you around." Chaeyoung said. And throw another glimpse to Mina before she left.

The girls went to their room and Sana and Momo helped Mina to arrange her things.

"Minari, what do you think of Chaeyoung?" Sana asked while arranging Mina's things.

"Hmmmm..."

Sana and Momo was seriously focusly waiting for Mina's answer.

"Uhm. She's cute, like a baby tiger. You know she has a facial features that reminds me of a cub." Mina said while busy with her things.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Momo and Sana screamed.

"Unnie! You startled me!" Mina said with her hands on her chest. "What's wrong with you two?" Mina asked confusely.

Sana caughed a little bit. "You know what Minari? Everyone who has that kind of impression with Chaeyoung..." Sana stopped.

"What? You're scaring me Unnie." Mina said. And Sana just smirk at her. "Momo Unnie? What's that?" Mina asked Momo.

"Minari...." Momo started. "They all fell inlove with Son Chaeyoung.."


	2. Bully Nayeon [flashback II]

"Class gather up." The dance major instructor said. Everyone in the class gathered up. 

"So, you will have a new classmate." The instructor announced. And the students have their guesses. Some are mumbling nonsense things. "Please come in" 

Mina walked in the room with her head down, but everyone in the room got stunned as she lift her head and speak. 

"Annyeonghaseyo. I am Myoui Mina." She introduced herself. 

"Okay Mina, can you show us your moves?" The instructor said and Mina just nodded. 

She started dancing slowly and gracefully, her dancing skills gave everyone a goosebumps. 

"Wow!" One of her classmates stood up an gave her a round of applause and everyone else followed. 

Mina gained fame with in just three weeks after she transfered to the University. And even gain more fame after her first performace at the school. Both girls and boys were stunned by her beauty especially when she's dancing and she even got a nickname 'the black swan'.

"Hey, you're Mina right?" Nayeon called Mina that is busy practicing alone.

Nayeon and her group of girls are the famous dancer at the University before Mina transfered. But aside from from being famous, she was also the scariest person at the University.

"How come that you're more famous than me now?" Nayeon asked sarcastically. Mina just looked at Nayeon and continue practicing.

"Didn't you hear me? Are you trying to be deaf?" Nayeon started to raise her voice.

"I don't know what to answer." Mina said with low voice.

"I don't care if you didn't know the answer! If I am asking you anything, answer me!" Nayeon shouted at Mina's face and about to slap her. 

"Leave her alone Im Nayeon!" Momo shouted from behind.

"What are you gonna do Harai?" Nayeon said and still being sarcastic.

"You bullied me before, but I am not gonna let you do that to Mina." Momo walked to Mina and hide her behind her.

"Not scary Momo." Nayeon said. "Let's go girls." Nayeon left and her minions followed her.

Nayeon used to bully every dancer who is better that her. One of them was Momo. Momo was a really really great dancer. But because of Nayeon she lost her confidence. And gets less appreciation.

The next day. Mina, Momo and Sana was eating at the cafeteria and talking about their lives and Nayeon's group came and purposely dropped a slice of cale at Mina's clothes. 

"YA! ARE YOU BLIND NAYEON?! APOLOGIZE TO HER!" Sana stood up in anger.

"Unnie. Its fine. Calm down." Mina tried to calm Sana.

Nayeon and her minions just laughed and left.

"That Im Nayeon deserve a lesson..." Sana said that is still upset.

"Unnie. Just don't mind her." Mina said.

While on the other side of the cafeteria. Chaeyoung saw what happened and took photos of it. Wah. _Im Nayeon as always. Why people are just letting her do such thing to them?_ Chaeyoung shook her head.

That kind of scene and other form of bullying happened everyday in two months. But Mina just stayed silent and did nothing about it.

Now, a big event is going to come at the University. Top students of different majors are performing. Like dancers are going to prepare a performance, Singers will have a concert, athletes will going to have a tournament, and photographers are going to have an exhibits as well as artist.

Every posters of the performers will be Chaeyoung's shots. 

"Nayeon unnie! You look so pretty in that poster." One of Nayeon's minions said.

"I hope I can be as beautiful as you are!" The other one said.

"But Unnie, whose poster was that. Its so crowded there.." one of her minion pointed the crowded corner.

They went to the corner and saw Mina's poster. "She can't participate at the event." Nayeon said. "Girls, you know what to do. You need to terminate her!" Nayeon said and her fist is gripping. _Mina, you really are getting into my nerves!_

\--------------------

It's late at night and Mina was still practicing. She just want everything to be perfect. Mina is the kind of person that has a competitve side, she want to give her best everytime.

The hallway outside were dark and the dance room is the only room that is lighted well. The surrounding is silent too. Only the sound of Mina's music in the dance room can be heard. 

Mina is busy dancing gracefully but she's aware that someone is watching her from somewhere. 

"I know you're there, come out." Mina said as her music stopped. She walked toward her things and get her towel to wipe her sweat.

"Hehe, I'm reall sorry for bothering you, Mina-unnie." Chaeng said after comming out from the dark.

"It's okay..." Mina said and drink her water.

Chaeyoung cannot take her eyes of Mina, as usuall and just like everyone else, she got stunned by Mina's undeniable beauty that made help gulp.

"So this is how those pictures in the poster was taken?" Mina asked that made Chaeyoung back to reality.

"A-... yes, unnie." The only words that Chaeng answered.

"You're like a spy... hiding and taking pictures form the dark. Like Dispatch." Mina said and smiled to Chaeyoung. The smile that stole everybody's heart.

"A-I just don-don't want to disturb my subject... I'm sorry.." Chaeyoung said.

"Its fine Chaeng." Mina laughed softly. "Oh. I want to thank you for last time. I mean for taking me to the dorm... i forgot to thank you that time." Mina added.

"Its Okay Unnie..." Chaeyoung said. "Anyway Unnie. I need to go. Don't get hurt Unnie... Fighting!" Chaeyoung said and left with a smile.

Mina laughed at Chaeyoung reactions. "So cute..." Mina mumbled.

After resting for a while. She continue practicing. But she's still feeling strange. 

"Mina..." a voice called from behind.

_Its Chaeyoung again?_

"Chaeng I thought-..." Mina turned around but instead of seeing Chaeyoung. She saw a group of peaple with a cover in their face.

The leader of the group signaled them to attack Mina. They positioned around Mina and they were ready to attack. Mina was so scared. She wanted to run but she can't. She wanted to scream for help but she can't.

"What else are you waiting?! Beat her!" The leader shouted. And they attacked Mina. They grabbed her hair and arms. Even her clothes got torn. 

"No. Please. No..." Mina begged while sobbing.

"Aaahhhh..." Mina screamed in pain.

But they keep beating her up and what's worst, they break her leg.

"AAAAAAAAAA!!!! Please s-stop.." Mina screamed. "It h-hurts. I-it hurts.." she begged.

"STOP!" The leader shouted. "That's enough" She said.

Mina's eyes were closed, and the pain of her broken leg all she can feel. She was crying and while still covering her face. She can hear a sound of shoes walking towards her.

"P-ple-please, s-stop. Please..." Mina begged.

The leader moved her head towards Mina and whispered.

"Get out of Nayeon's way..."


	3. Kiss [flashback III]

"I'm so happy that Mina is gaining such popularity here. Hihi!" Sana giggled. She and Momo are walking back to the practice room with a bunch of snacks and drinks. 

"Tss. She's always popula. Thats Miyoui Mina anyway. Hahaha!" Momo replied. 

"Huh? Where is Mina?" Sana asked as they arrived at the practice room. The room was so dark. "Did she left already?" Sana tried to see anything despite of darkness. 

"But..." Momo picked up Mina's bag. "Her things are here. She never leave her things anywhere."

"Yea, you're right." Sana said while continuously nodding.

"M-m-mo-momo..."

"What?"

"What?" Sana replied, confused.

"Didn't you just call me?"

"Momo-chan! Don't be like that. I'm not saying anything here..." Sana scaredly said. 

"Don't fool me. I heard you!" 

"No! I rea-"

"M-m-momoring..." the voice called again.

They looked at each other with their eyes getting bigger. 

*GULP!*

"KYYYYYYYYAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

"TURN ON THE LIGHT! TURN ON THE LIGHT!!!!" 

"WHERE IS THE SWITCH? I CAN'T FIND THE SWITCH!" 

"OH MY GOD THE SWITCH!!"

"U-unniedeul..."

They stopped screaming when the heard the voice again, the familliar voice. They turned on the lights and slowly turn their head where the voice came from.

*PLAAAK PLAAAAK* 

They both dropped the snacks and drinks they bought as they saw whose voice it is. 

"M-minari..." Sana said, she can't believe what she's seeing. 

Momo rans towards Mina and checked her. And the she saw her right leg, swollen and black. "W-who did this?" Momo emotionally asked. "Minari, tell me who did this!" She cannot hide her anger anymore!

"Momoring, we need to take her to the hospital!" Sana said while crying.

They helped Mina to get up carefully. One uncareful move made her scream in pain. She got admitted to the nearest hospital and had to undergo an immidiate surgery. 

"Doctor!" Momo and Sana said as the surgeon came out of the operating room. 

"How's our friend?" Sana said while crying.

"Her operation went well. It will took her a few months before her full recovery. She also needs to undergo some teraphies for her walking, that could be done at home. She may go home after a week." The doctor explained. 

"Thank you Doctor"

The doctor nod to them and left. Sana became more emotional, "Why is this happening to her?" 

Momo hugged her and comfort her. "Whoever did this... She'll pay for this!"

After a week, as the doctor said she got discharged. And had her teraphy at home. Mina can't still opened about what happened to her. She cries whenever she started to talk about it. While Momo and Sana are taking care of her alternately.

"Mina, the Chairman of the school wants to see you." Momo said. 

Mina looked at her first and sighed before she nod. Momo helped her to get into the wheel chair and pushed it to the office of the Chairman of the university. Momo bowed to him as they entered the office.

"We want to help you, Miss Miyoui to find who did this to you. Please cooperate by answering some of our questions." The Chairman said carefully. "Do you have any ideas who did this to yo-"

"Im Nayeon." Mina answered straighty. She looked at the Chairman's eyes with anger. "Im Nayeon did this to me."

"No..." The Chairman shook his head. "My daughter cannot do such thing Miss Miyoui. You may be mistaken"

The fire in Mina's eyes heated up more because of what she heard. "She's your daughter? Ha!" Mina's lauged and smirk sarcastically. 

"She is. And I know her. She can't do such thing!"

"Ha! Really?" The tension in the room became heavier. "How much do you know about your daughter Mr. Chairman? She really did this to me!" She started to get emotional. "Do you know this girl beside me?" She pointed out Momo who is currently looking down the floor. "She's just one of the of your daughter's victim. Did you know that? I guess not!" 

*BLAAAAAG!!!*

The Chairman slam his desk in anger. "Watch your words Miss Miyoui!" But Mina did not show any fear. Her eyes are still in flame. 

"My father let me study here. I just came here to dance!" Mina burst into tears because of anger. "I just want a normal college life, Chairman! That's it! But look at me. Look at my leg! This isn't a nomal college life looks like!" She tried to wiped her tears with her hands but they keep falling from her eyes. "I let her bully me for two months. And she still did not feel contented and break my leg?! And you know whats worst, Mr. Chairman?"

"What!?"

Mina tried to stand up. "Mina. You still can't walk." Momo said but Mina did not notice her and still trying to stand but she failed and ended up falling down the floor. Momo tried to help her but the Chairman ordered his guards to stop her from helping Mina. 

"You still believe that your daughter cannot do such thing, thats the worst Mr. Chairman" 

"Do you have any evidence that ny daughter really did that to you? I will teach a lesson my own daughter if and only if! You have atleast one evedince against her!" The Chairman said. "Now, show me."

Mina closed her fist in anger and starter to cry again. She feel so hopeless. She doesn't have any evidences to fight for herself.

*KLAAAAAAAAAAK~*

"Here." The door opened and the familliar voice spoke up. 

_C-Chaeyoung?_

"What is it, Miss Son? I did not call you here." The Chairman said.

But instead of answering him, Chaeyoung walked towards Mina. "Are you okay?" She asked staring at Mina's eyes full of worries. She hold Mina at her shoulder and gently helped her to sit on the floor. But the next thing she did was unexpected for Mina. Chaeyoung slide her hands and arm in Mina's back to her waist. And carefully put her other arm in her leg and lift her. 

_W- What is she doing?_ Mina can't help staring at Chaeyoung. _It f-feels wierd! Everything went slow..._ Every move that Chaeyoung does feels so slow for Mina this time. She saw her commanding Momo to hold the wheelchair. Even when Chaeyoung put her in the wheelchair feels so slow for her. 

"Here, Chairman." Mina came back to the reality when Chaeyoung started to speak. She walk towards the Chairman's desk and handed the Chairman her flash drive. The chairman look confusely to her. 

"What is it?" 

"The evidences you need. I hope your daughter get the lessons and punishments she deserve" Chaeyoung politely said and bowed to the Chairman. "I'll take them with me. We're going, Chairman-nim" she bowed again and helped Mina push her wheelchair. 

"Uhm, Minari..." Momo called Mina. "Sana texted me, we need to practice now." Momo sounded worried. "Can you take Mina to the dorm Chaeng?" 

"Sure thing." Chaeyoung smiled sweetly.

"Thankyou" Momo said. "And thankyou for saving us earlier." Momo sincerely said.

"That's the right thing to do, there's nothing to thank about." Chaeng said. "I'll take care of Mina. Go and parctice now, Unnie." She added while looking down at Mina.

_She will what? She will take care of me???? She will take care of me????_

*Dug Dug* *Dud Dug* *Dug Dug* 

*GULP*

Momo gave them a teasing look before leaving. Chaeyong took Mina to their room and helped her sit on her bed.

"Have you eaten, Unnie?" Chaeyoung innocently ask. 

_How the hell you look so cute by just asking me that Chaey-- Oh no! What at you thinking Mina! Are you out of you mina?! Erase. Erase. Erase. ERAAAAAASEEE!_

"Let me prepare your food" She stood up and search the kitchen for food. "Jokbal?"

"OH NO NO NO NO! DON'T TOUCH IT!" Mina shouted. She got also startled by her own act and covered her mouth with her hand in embarrasment. 

"Wah. Unnie! You scared me. Hahaha." 

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it" Mina scratched her head. "That's Momo-Unnie's. You can't touch that. Or she'll kill you."

They looked at each other and...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA" they both burst into laughter. 

"It's alot of jokbal. She can eat it all?" Chaeyoung asked and still laughing. 

"Of course! She can even eat twice of that!" Mina added that made them laugh more. 

"Hahahahaha! Oh my God my tummy hurts. Hahahahaha. So what do you want to have, Unnie, we can't eat that jokbal." 

"I want... ramyeon..." Mina said while pounting that made Chaeyoung stop at laughing at started staring at the cute-pouty-little-Minari.

*dug dug* *dug dug* *dug dug*

_W-wow..._

"Chaeng? Chaeyoungie!" Chaeyoung came back to the reality.

"Y-yes?"

"What happened to you?" Mina asked while laughing sweetly. 

"Nah. N-nothing." Chaeng pull herself together before falling again at Mina's smile. "I'll get your ramyeon. Wait for me here, Okay? And don't you dare try to stand up." 

"Yes yes yes!" Mina smiled again but it slowly faded when she saw Chaeyoung moving closer and closer to her. "C-Chaeng??" 

But instead of moving away, Chaeyoung move closer and... 

*CHU~* 

*dug* *dug* *dug* *dug* *dug* *dug* *dug* *dug* *dug* *dug* *dug* *dug* *dug* *dug* *dug* *dug* *dug* *dug* *dug* *dug* *dug* *dug* *dug* *dug* 

_D-did she j-just kissed me??_


	4. Can I be your queen? [flashback IV]

"BABO! BABO! BABO! Son Chaeyoung! You're such a babo! A kiss on her forehead? Are you insane?!" Chaeng said to herself, she lean her back at the wall as she left Mina's room. "Aishhhhh!" She grabbed her own hair in embarrasment, as what happened earlier flashed back at her. "How am I gonna face her now?! Oh God, please, send help!" 

_But hehehe..._ she unconciously touched her lips and smile like crazy. _Did I really do that? I must be out of my mind! But i liked it. Hehe!_

She left the dorm while smiling like hell. She can her some student talking but she can only hear Mina's voice. She can feel her feet on the ground but her heart feels floating. She went to the nearest convinient store where her friend Kim Dahyun work to buy ramyeon for Mina.

"Hey bro! Sup?!" Chaeng greeted Dahyun. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dahyun looked at Chaeyoung from head to toe. "Are you on drug?" 

"I'm not on drugs!" Chaeyoung fought back. "But I think I'm addicted" Chaeyoung smiled at nowhere, a smile that getting wider and wider.

"Stop that ewie smile dude! Doesn't suit you" Dahyun teased and the both laugh.

"I'll take this" Chaeyoung grabbed two cups of ramyeon and took out her card.

"Here" Dahyun said when she put Chaeng's ramyeon in a paper bag. "What a lucky girl, Chaeng." Dahyun teased. Even Chaeng did not say anything, Dahyun already know whats going on. "Good luck bro!"

They gave each other a high-five. "Thanks. I'm going take care! See ya!"

_Dahyun knows me too well._

She walk back to Mina's dorm, she didn't even feel tired when she took the stairs. But... 

*dug dug* *dug dug*

Her heart beat are getting louder, and every steps she took is getting heavier. 

_C'mon Chaeng! You have to face her, you idiot!_

She too a deep breath first and knocked on the door. 

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Its me, Unnie. I'm comming in!"

*KLAAAAAAK~*

Oh thank God she's sleeping.

Chaeyoung closed the door silently and prepared the ramyeon carefully. She put the ramyeon on the table besides Mina's bed. And kneeled down to wake Mina up. But Mina's peaceful face stopped Chaeng and make her stare at her.

 _W-wow..._ she can't help herself to be amaze from what she's seeing. She used her smallest finger to remove some strand of hair on Mina's face and smiled. She cannot controll herself anymore and held Mina's soft face with her right hand. 

"Unnie." She called. "Unnie, wake up." She said it gently and with respect. But instead of getting an answer, Mina smiled and opened her eyes. Their eyes met and their smiles are still there, they stayed in that position in a few seconds before Mina got up and Chaeng help her to sit on her bed. 

"Where's my ramyeon?" Mina asked. 

"Here" Chaeng handed her the cup of ramyeon and her chopsticks. "Be careful its hot." She smiled.

They started eating and none of them are talking, and the silence between them feels really awkward.

"How about your performance for the event?" Chaeyoung was the one who broke the silence.

Mina signed, and disappointment flashes on her face. "In this conditon?" She faked her laugh. "I can't perform for the event anymore. I had to do some teraphy for my walking until it becomes normal again. So I asked Momo and Sana Unnie to take over the performance. That's why they were very busy these days" Her long explanation.

"Ah, I see." Chaeyoung said while nodding, she looked at Mina and she noticed the disappointments in her. "Aishh. Cheer up Unnie! Momo and Sana-Unnie will do good thats for sure!" She smile to Mina so sweetly. "But... how about your teraphy? The event is in two weeks. They'll became so busy for sure"

"I don't know... Maybe I'll just wait until the event is done" 

Another silence filled up the whole room. Mina's head was occupied with her worries about the event, and for her health. Chaeyoung was right. This comming two weeks will be very busy especially for all the performers. She's afraid that she'll become burden for Momo and Sana because of her condition. She don't want to interrupt their practice. But she needs someone to stay with her.

"What?" Mina asked without looking when she felt Chaeyoung stares.

"Unnie..." Chaeyoung said but Mina still looking into nowhere. "Can I help you with your teraphy?" Mina got startled but she didn't show it. She looked at Chaeyoung and she saw how worried she is. "Look Unnie. You can't be alone on that situation. You need to do your teraphy for your fast recovery." Chaeyoung added. She stood, walked towards Mina and sat in front of her. "I'm worried Unnie..." Mina saw how Chaeyoung gulpped. Her face was expressionless but her eyes are full of worries. 

_She's not lying..._

What happened next was unexpected. Chaeyoung took her hands and squeeze them softly. She looked up at Mina, and stare straight in her eyes. 

*GULP*

"Please allow me to take care of you, Unnie..." 

_Please allow me to take care of you, Unnie..._

_Please allow me to take care of you, Unnie..._

_Please allow me to take care of you, Unnie..._

That line that Chaeyoung said echoed in Mina's ear. Her heart is beating so fast that she couldn't her anything but the last sentence that Chaeyoung said. 

"Unnie?" Chaeng called. "Unnie! A-are you okay? Are you in pain?" 

"I-I okay. Yea. I'm okay." Mina just came back to reality. 

"Thank God." Chaeng sighed. "I was saying earlier that I will help you with your teraphy until Momo and Sana-Unnie are not busy anymore."

"T-thank you, Chaeng." Mina said.

Chaeng smiled to her and nodded. Chaeng stayed with Mina until she fell asleep. She did not leave her and waited for Momo and Sana to came back. She just sat at the sofa near Mina's bed and just stared at her until she also fell into sleep.

*ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz~*

"Chaeng?" Momo called. "Chaeng wake up." 

"Mmm.." She rubbed her eyes with her hand before opening them. "Oh. Unnie~ What time is it? You just got home? Have you eaten?" She continuously asked. 

"We just ate." Momo smiled. "Get up and eat something."

"No, thanks Unnie. I was just waiting for you before going home." She get up and picked up her things. "U-unnie..."

"What is it?" Momo said while eating her jokbal again. 

"Uhm. I-I know you and Sana-Unnie will be very busy this comming two weeks. I-I just want to say that I can take care of Mina-Unnie-"

"huk--" Momo almost spit the food in her mouth from what she heard. 

"Unnie! Are you okay?" Chaeng rushed to get a glass of water for Momo. "Drink this. Aish, Unnie. You should chew your food well. Aigoo." She said while stroking Momo's back.

"What happened to her?" Sana furiously asked when she came out of the bathroom. 

"She was this, and she got choked" Chaeyoung explained. 

"Wah Momo-Chan. You really are ababo aish!" Sana said and stroke Momo's back as well. 

"No. No. No. Its not because I did not chew my food well." Momo said and still catching her breath.

"Then why did you got choked?" Sana asked while tasting Momo's jokbal.

"Tell her what you said to me earlier Chaeng." Momo said.

"You'll be very busy for this comming two weeks. I can take of Mina- Unnie while you're bus--" 

"Huk--" Sana almost spit the food in her mouth like Momo. "Uhu... uhu uhu-" 

"Aigoo. You're not chewing your food well too Sana-Unnie." Chaeng shook her head and get a glass of water for Sana."Is what I've said was that shocking?" Chaeng asked while trying to hold her laugh. Momo and Sana look at each other and then look at Chaeng and nod in a total insync. "Hahahaha." Chaeng burst in to laughter. "Its serious Unnie. We know that Mina-Unnie cannot be alone with her situation. And she needs to do her teraphy. C'mon Unniedeul, let me take care of Mina-Unnie you could practice more."

After a long explanation Momo and Sana agreed that it is a good idea. Since they do not have much time to practice, they really needs Chaeyoung to take care of Mina. 

"Sana-ya!" Momo called excitedly when they closed the door after Chaeyoung left. "You noticed it too, right?" Sana looked at Momo confusely. "Isn't she being too obvious? Look, first she was the one who took Mina here on the first day of class." Momo said while counting in her fingers. "Second, Mina said she saw Chaeyoung taking picture of her secretly before she got beaten up by Nayeon's minions."

"Aish Unnie. That is how photography major took photos for the events. We know that. What's abvious with that?" Sana said and put Momo's hand down.

Momo raised her eyebrows to Sana who's not getting her point. "Let me finish okay?" And started counting on her fingers again. "Third! I told you that Chaeng saved us from Chairman earlier. Waaaah! I can still remember how cool she is there. 'Here, Chairman. The evidences you need. I hope your daughter get the lessons and punishments she deserve'" Momo immitated what Chaeyoung said to the Chairman with funny actions. "AND FORTH!" 

"Omo- Aishiii Unnie! You scared me!" Sana said while hitting Momo's shoulder. "Aishhh"

"Forth! She presented to take Mina here at our room and even waited for us to come home before leaving Mina. And now! She want to take care of Mina while we are busy! Isn't it too obvious, huh? Minatozaki Sana?" Momo looked at Sana like she's waiting for and answer if she ever get what she was trying to say!

"I-I still don't get it. Hehe" Sana said while scratching her head. 

"Aishiii! You're so slow Sana-ya! Aish jinjja." Momo is losing her patience to Sana.

"Tsk! Just get straight to the point Momo-Chan" 

"Aish! She obviously wants to be our roommate, Sana-ya! Tsk tsk tsk." Momo shook head and left Sana. 

Sana followed Momo with her eyes and scratched her forehead. Her head aches thinking what Momo said. "Roommate?" She also shook her head and went to her bed and sleep.

*ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz~*

The following week, Chaeyoung keep her words that she'll take care of Mina while Momo and Sana were busy practicing. She woke up 6:00am every morning to prepare for her exhibit. And two hours later she'll go to Mina's room to eat with her. And help her walk as a teraphy. She enjoy what she's doing. No, both of them enjoy what their doing everyday, Mina's walking is getting better though still need more teraphy. They watch movies at Chaeyoung's laptop when they get bored, the laugh together, eat together, play together.

"Unnie, you know how to play this?" Chaeng noticed the chess board under Mina's bed. 

"Mm..." Mina nodded, "My father thought me to play that. "You want me to teach you?"

"I know how to play this, Try me." Chaeng said full of confidence

They arranged the pieces at played toss coin. Mina is the first player. She move the pown infront of the king. Chae'a turn, she move a pown in front of the rook. Mina's turn again, she moved the bishop. 

"Aish. Unnie. Tsk tsk. You shouldn't move your higher pieces in the beggining of the game" Chaeng adviced.

"Really? Why not?" Mina asked. 

Chaeng did not answered and move the other pown infront of the other rook. Mina's turn, she took out the queen and moved it diagonally. 

"I told you, Unnie, you shouldn't take you major pieces in front of the game. You may lost them especially the queen." Chaeng said and took another pown and moved. 

"Really? I may lost my queen?" Mina took the queen and looked at Chaeng and smiled that made Chaeyoung stared at it. "The king is more important in this game, Son Chaeyoung." She smirked. "But if you're saying that I may lose my QUEEN? My answer is no. I'll never want to lose my QUEEN Son Chaeyoung.

_I'll never want lose my QUEEN Son Chaeyoung._

_I'll never want lose my QUEEN Son Chaeyoung._

_I'll never want lose my QUEEN Son Chaeyoung._

That line echoed inside Chaeyoung's head. It's like a magic that anything else disappeared that she can only see Mina smiling and looking straightly at her while playing the queen piece on her lips.

*GULP!*

_C-can I also be your Queen, Myoui Mina?_

"CHECKMATE!" She said. And Chaeyoung who is in the middle of dreaming just came back to reality. 

_What the!_ She looked that Mina's move and saw the queen in front of the bishop checking her king and there's no other way out! 

"A-already? But we were just started..." Chaeyoung cannot believe she just lost with just four moves from Mina. And there's Mina who can't stop giggling at Chaeyoung's reaction. 

"Tsk. Hahahaha. Lets play draughts!" Mina suggested.

"Draughts? What game is that?" 

"Its also a board game. If you know dama, thats draughts." Mina explained. 

"Oh! I know that!" Chaeng excitedly said while clapping her hands. 

_Why so cute Chaeng?!_

They arranged the pieces and played toss coin. Chaeng is the first player. "Unnie, let's play it with twist!" She really are excited.

"What twist?"

"Every piece we take, we can ask one question to the opponent, and she should answer honestly. And whoever loses, she'll reveal one secret! Just to het to knoweach other more, Unnie. Are you in?" Chaeng explained.

"Okay! Col!" Mina said and they gave each other a hi-five.

The game starter and they were really having fun and it bacame more fun when they started to take each other's pieces. 

"Okay! One question." Mina said when she got Chaeng's piece. "Short hair or long hair?" 

"I prefer short hair." Chaeng answered and take a move. And Mina got shocked when Chaeng took three of her pieces. "Hahahahaha! I got three question Unnie!" 

Mina softly laughed with Chaeng's reaction. "Ask me!" She said confidently.

"Okay first question. Do you prefer short girls or taller girls?" 

"Taller girls." 

_Wrong move Chaeng, wrong move!_

"Okay another one." Chaeyoung pretended like she's not disappointed. "H-have you ever been in love?" She's full of nervourness when she ask the question and she didn't know why.

"Yes" Mina straightly answered.

"Okay last! What's the name of your first love?" Chaeng ask. Mina looked down and secretly smiled. But she cannot hide it and Chaeng noticed it. _Every smile you take makes me smile even more Unnie. But why did your smile right now makes me sad?_ Chaeng shook her head and clear her thoughts. "What's her name Unnie?" She asked again. 

"Her name is Yoo Jeongyeon..." Mina said without looking at Chaeyoung.


	5. D-day of the event [flashback V]

"Y-Yoo Jeongy-yeon? S-she korean?" Chaeng asked looking seriously at Mina. "How come that your first love is a korean, you're japanese, right?" 

"Hahaha" Mina laughed that made Chaeng stare again. For her that was ther softest and prittiest laughed she ever stared at. "You know what? Your so cute. Every reaction you made was so cute. Haha." Mina can't stop laughing. "You asked so many question Chaeng. You already asked you three questions."

"Tsk." Chaeyoung sighed. "I'm just curious Unnie." 

"Its my turn now. Let's continue the game"

They continued the game and asked questions back and fort. They really are enjoying. Chaeng learned that Mina loves ketchup, had a nicknamed 'penguin' and she like that nickname a lot. She also learned that she became friends with Momo and Sana since grade school thru dancing. As well as Mina, she also learned alot about Chaeng like how talented Chaengoung are. She could draw, paint, rap, sing, dance and photograph. She didn't expect Chaeyoung to be that talented because she's ot that showy. They really learned alot about each other that made them more comfortable with each other. 

"Chaeng" Mina called.

"Unnie." 

"Are you ready?" Mina smirked.

"For?"

"To reaveal a secret." She smiled wider and took the last piece that Chaeyoung have. "I won!" Mina excitedly said and put her hands up like celebrating. "What is your secret, Chae?" Mina intertwined her finger together and put her chin above it waiting and ready to listen to whatever is Chaeng is going to say.

"U-uhm.." Nervousness flows to every veins that Chaeyoung have. _Fuck! I fell to my own trap! Danm it! Now this is great! Should I say it?_ Chaeng took a deep breath and release it loudly while her eyes were closed. But she felt someting on her hand. And as she opened her eyes she saw Mina's hand squeezing hers.

"Say it Chaeng. Your secret is safe from me." Her voice was as sweet as ever. 

*dug dug* *dug dug* *dug dug* *dug dug* *dug dug* *dug dug* *dug dug* *dug dug* *dug dug* *dug dug* *dug dug* *dug dug* *dug dug* *dug dug* *dug dug* *dug dug*

Chaeyoung suddenly can't hear anything but her heart, beating and pumping lou and strong like it can jump out of her ribcage anytime soon.

"Chaeng? Say it." Mina said but Chaeyoung can't hear anything. 

*DUG DUG* *DUG DUG* *DUG DUG* *DUG DUG* *DUG DUG* *DUG DUG* *DUG DUG* *DUG DUG* *DUG DUG* *DUG DUG* *DUG DUG* *DUG DUG* *DUG DUG* *DUG DUG* *DUG DUG* 

Her heartbeats became louder. Her mind can't think of anything. Her body can't do any move.

"C-Chaeng?" Mina started to worry. "Chaeng, W-what happened? Hey! Chaeng! Chaeng!" Mina stood up and ran towards Chaeyoung like her leg wasn't injured. She kneeled down and held Chaeyoung's face with her both hands. "Chaeng! Hey! Hey! Answer me! Are you hurt! Please say something! Chaeng!" Her hands can't stay still, she shook her shoulder, hold her hands, and then going back to her face. But she did not get any answer. "Chae, please answer me! Are you okay? Please." She said while her tears are starting to flow from the side of her eyes. But Chaeng looked ate her eyes, straightly. "A-re you hurt? Tell me..." Mina said. Chaeyoung shook her head without removing her eyes to Mina. 

"You wanna know my secret?" Chaeng asked. 

"What is it?" Mina asked.

"I can't hide this secret anymore Unnie..." Chaeng asked. Her hands unconciously moved and went to reach Mina's soft cheeks. "I like you, Mina-Unnie... a lot" She whispred but enough for Mina to hear it.

\----------

The day of the event~ 

"Chaeng? Are you done preparing for your exhibit?" Dahyun asked. Dahyun ang Chaeyoung are roommates together with their other friends Jihyo and Tzuyu. Dahyun is a music major as well as Jihyo while Tzuyu is a dance major. "Chaeng?" She asked another time but Chaeyoung still did not answer, shee keep looking down at nowhere. "Yah! Son Chaeyoung" 

"W-what?" She just notice Dahyun when she shouted her name.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Dahyun sighed. "You've been like this for a week. You've been like this since you came home from those dance major's dorm." Dahyun said. 

"Ya. Dahyun-ah. Will you please lower doen your voice?" Chaeng look around if someone is listening.

"Something happened, right?" Dahyun sad beside Chaeyoung.

"Tsk. Stop it okay? Nothing happened. I'll go now." Chaeyoung said at walked outside. 

"Ya! Son Chaeyoung! Don't you dare turn your back to your Unnie! Oh?! Yah! Chaeyoung-ah!!!" Dahyun shouted but Chaeng did not answere her. 

Chaeng walk forward, she did not even know where she's going. She keep releasing deep breaths. Kicking every stone that pass. She just noticed that she's on the same site where she first meet Mina on the first day of class. "Unnie... What should I do?" Chaeng sighed again and sat on the bench under a huge tree. From there she can see how busy the university is. Students are going back and fort. Practice here and there, prepare here and there. She stayed there for a while to clear her thoughts. 

After a few minutes she went to her exhibit venue and prepare what she needs to prepare. And everything is set after an hour. She made everything perfect before leaving.

\-----

"Ya, Momo-chan do you have everything you need? Do you want me to check your things?" Mina asked Momo who just finish preparing her things for their performance. 

"Aish. It's all set Minari. Just rest there okay?" Momo smiled at her. 

"That's right Mina. You should be resting instead of taking care of us. Don't worry I'll check Momo's thing for you. Okay?" Sana said. 

"I feel sad you can't watch us today." Momo moved closed to Mina and held her hand. She looked at her eyes, she's really sad. 

"Me too. Its really sad, Minari. Please get well sooner. We miss dancing with you already" Sana added and held her other hand.

"Aish. Who told you that I am not going to watch?" Mina said while holding her laughter. Momo and Sana stared at Mina with their eyes getting wider. 

"You can watch?" They said in total insync. "H-how?"

*KNOCK!* *KNOCK!* *KNOCK!*

The knock caught all of their attention. 

"Oh there she is?" Mina said that made Momo and Sana to get more confuse. 

"W-who's there, Minari?" Sana said. 

Mina walked to the door to open it. Mina's leg are doing great these days she can walk now but there still some part of her leg that hurts whenever she walk. She still needs more teraphy. Mina opened the door and Momo and Sana's jaw dropped with what they saw. 

"C-chaeng?" Momo still can't believe. 

"W-what are you doing here?" Sana added.

Its Chaeyoung. She's just wearing a plain white polo that and black pants. Her short hair was flying because of the wind blowing.

"Come in Chaeng." Mina said and open the door wider to let Chaeng in. "I'll just take a bath. Can you wait for me?" Chaeng nodded and smiled. "Take a seat" Mina pointed the sofa and left to prepare herself. 

"Ya Minari. What is doing here?" Sana asked while Mina is preparing her things. 

"She said that she'll help me to walk so I can watch your performance. Then we will watch the concert of the music majors. She also said that she will take me to her exhibit after. She said she will introduce her friends to us." Mina announced. "We should come Unniedeul."

Sana and Momo nodded. "Okay let's do that!" Sana said. 

"That sounds fun! But we should go first Sana-chan." Momo said. "We're getting late." 

After Momo and Sana left. Mina enter the bathroom to wash herself. She hang her clothes but the ring she's wearing stopped her. 

_Is it time to let you go?_ Mina smiled bitterly. _Should I choose my own happiness this time? Is it okay, if you're not my happiness anymore? I must admit. I'm still not over you. But there's someone who's making me feel happy these days. She's exactly your opposite. She's not tall like you, not into sports like you, she acts cute all the time even if she do nothing. After a year I am still wearing this ring you gave me, still thinking of you, still asking what happened to us. Should I get over you? Please give me sign._

Mina took a deep breath and started to wash. After a while, she came out of the bathroom and put her make up on. She saw Chaeyoung leaning her back at the sofa. She smiled when she saw Chaeng's eyes were closed. She bowed to put her face closer to Chaeng's. She looked at every part of her face like she's trying to memorize it. She looked at her closed eyes, eyebrows, nose, cheeks. But her eyes were stucked on her lips. 

"Unnie?" Mina startled when When Chaeng spoke and fix herself fast. "You're ready?" 

"Mm." Mina smiled and nodded. 

Chaeng stood up and looked at Mina from head to toe. "You're so beautiful,Unnie." She smiled so sweet. "For you." She handed her the piece of rose that she bought. 

"T-thank you, Chaeng..." Mina sniff the rose while looking at Chaeng. "Tsk. Red roses are my favorite, Chaeng, thanks fo this." 

"They looks so beautiful as you are, Unnie." Chaeyoung smiled. "Lets go?"

Chaeng helped Mina to walk around until they reach the vanue of the dance majors. Momo and Sana are the performers when they arrived. They sat at the reservered seat that Chaeyoung took. 

"MOMO. MOMO. MOMO!!!" 

"SANA. SANA. SANA!!!" The crowd keep shouting their names.

"Wah. Momo and Sana- Unnie looks famous now." Chaeyoung said. She got amaze by how the crowd cheers for them.

"Actually, Momo-Unnie is the best dancer among us. She got a lot of fan in Japan." Mina said while her eyes are busy for watching her friends. "I actually got shocked when I found out that she didn't get any major performance when she studied here in Korea. That was really imposible because she really is a great dancer. Until I found out that she'd been bullied here by Im Nayeon." She added.

Chaeyoung didn't say anything. Ahe just stared at Mina instead of watching the dancers until the performance are done.

"WAAAAAAHHHH!!! MOREE!!!!" 

"MORE SAMOOOOO!!"

"SAMO SAMO SAMO SAMO SAMO!!!!"

The crowd keep cheering even though Momo and Sana are not in the stage anymore. The next performer was the group of sophomores.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" 

"CHOU TZUYUUU!!! MARRY ME PLEASE!!!"

"TZUYU-YAAAAAA!!" 

The crowd cheered here and there. "Wah that Chou Tzuyu is really famous." Momo said. They sat beside Mina and Chaeng. They came from the back stage, they already change their clothes. "Sana-ya do you know he-" Momo cut her words when she saw Sana smiling differently and staring directly at Tzuyu. 

"Sana-Unnie?" Mina called. But she got startled when Momo tap her shoulder. And gestured 'Shhhh'. "Why, Unnie?" Mina asked without voice. 

"She's inlove." Momo asnwered. 

Mina nodded and silently laughed. "Chaeng. Guess what?" Mina whispered while still lauging. 

"What Unnie?" 

"Momo-Unnie said that Sana-Unnie is inlove with that girl. Hahahahah" Mina pointed Tzuyu.

"Ehhhhh?????" Chaeng reaction was so funny that made Mina laughed more. She can't stop laughing until the performance are over. 

"Lets go to the concert Chaeng, its going to start." Mina said when they came out from the dance major venue. 

"Lets wait for my friend. She's comming with us." Chaeng smiled.

"You have a friend in dance major?" Momo asked. 

"Mm" Chaeng nodded.

"Who?"

"Son Chaeyoung!" A familiar voice shouted from behind. 

"Oh there she is." Chaeng said. 

"T-tzuyu-ya" Sana whispered. 

"Everyone. This is my bestfriend slash roommate. Chou Tzuyu." Chaeng introduced Tzuyu to them. "Tzuyu, this is Mina-Unnie, Momo-Unnie and... ehem" Chaeng cleared her throat. "This Sana-Unnie" She added and winked at Tzuyu.

"Hi, nice meeting you all." Tzuyu greeted. "Let's go. The concert is starting." 

They all went to the concert hall, while walking Sana and Tzuyu's closeness are noticable. Momo, Mina and Chaeng are walking in front, while Sana and Tzuyu are at their back.

"Tzuyu-ya. You didn't tell me that you're friends with Chaeng." Sana whispered. 

"You didn't ask, Unnie." Tzuyu smiled. 

_Fuck. You're so beautiful. Ahhhhhh!!!!!!_

Sana bite her lips to hold her smiles. But...

*DUG DUG* *DUG DUG* *DUG DUG* *DUG DUG* *DUG DUG* *DUG DUG* *DUG DUG* *DUG DUG* *DUG DUG* *DUG DUG* *DUG DUG* *DUG DUG*

She felt Tzuyu's hand intertwining hers! _T-Tzuyu-ya..._

"Let's stay like this, until we reach the venue. Please?" Tzuyu whisphered while looking straight at the way. Sana almost hurt her lips from hold her smiles. 

_Me and Tzuyu are dating for two days now, but we're keeling it as a secret._

They arrived at the concert hall and went to the reserved area for them. Chaeng made sure that they have a seat because Mina still can't stand for a very long time. The venue was dark and only those LED screens gave light to the venue. When the all the lights turned off as sign that the concert was starting, the crowd started to cheer louder. Almost all of them are cheering two names only. 

"YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! LETS GO KIM DAHYUUUN!!!!"

"GOD JIHYO GOD JIHYO GOD JIHYOOO!!!"

"I LOVE YOU KIM DAHYUN!!!!" 

"PLEASE MARRY ME!!!!"

The LED screens turned on and even and the concert started. The concert was one hour long. "Everyone!! Are you ready for the main performance?!" The emcee asked the crowd.

"YEEEEEESS!!!" The crowd shouted with full energy and even Momo, Sana, Mina were enjoying. 

"Wah. Who's performing the main event?" Momo asked.

"You'll see" Chaeng winked.

"LETS GIVE IT UP FOR OUR GOD JIHYO AND KIM DAHYUUUUUN!" The emcee announded and the cheers got louder and louder. 

"KIM DAHYUN KIM DAHYUN KIM DAHYUN!"

"GOD JIHYO GOD JIHYO GOD JIHYO!" 

Mina looks really enjoying the concert and crowd, even Momo and Chaeng. But while everyone are busy Sana took Tzuyu's hand and held it secretly. 

The spot light turned on and it pointed to Kim Dahyun who's playing the piano. She's playing 'Love Line' a slower version of it. 

"Awwwwww" the crowd reaction as she started to play the intro. 

Another spotlight turned on and it pointed to Jihyo. "I can’t control my trembling voicez Even my reddening cheeks. I can’t hide it. I try to act cool but. I can’t hide my heart. I think I love you" Jihyo started to sing.

"Awww. They were singing the english version of it."

"Omg. That's so sweet!"

"Even the english version sounds so good!"

"No! It's God Jihyo who sounds so good."

"It's Kim Dahyun." 

"No! It's God Jihyo!"

"It's Kim Dahyun!" Some of people are arguing who's better the fact is they are both good. They're are the best performers of the music major. 

"Did you here that?" Chaeyoung asked while look at Mina who's very focus on watching.

"Yea. I thing they're both good." Mina answered pertaining to the conversation of the people abt Jihyo and Dahyun.

"I'm not talking about what people are saying, Unnie." Chaeng said and Mina looked at her confusely. "I'm talking about the lyrics of the song. _'I can’t hide it. I try to act cool but. I can’t hide my heart. I think i love you_ " She sang while looking straightly at Mina's eyes. She saw Mina gulpped, and blinked few times, she avoided her face when Chaeng move her face closer. "I still can't forget what happened last time, Unnie." She whispered. "I told the I like you. But I keep falling even if you do nothing. What should I do?" Chaeng took a deep breath before she continue.

"I think I love you now"


	6. Official d-day! [flashback VI]

"Chaeyoung-ah. I'm going now. Daniel is waiting for me." Jihyo said after Chaeng introduced Momo, Sana and Mina to them. "I'll see you in your exhibit okay?" 

"Okay Unnie take care." Chaeng answered. 

"Nice meeting you guys! Bye! See you around" Jihyo said to the others and waved. 

"Uhm, lets go?" Chaeyoung insist.

They walk to chaeyoung's exhibit venue Momo is busy chatting with Dahyun. Sana and Tzuyu are busy with their thing secretly. While Chaeyoung and Mina aren't doing anything and that's awkward for them. 

"Uhm. U-unnie..." Chaeyoung broke the awkward silence between them.

"Hm?"

"A-are we good?" 

"Of course."Mina smiled. 

"Can I do this?" Chaeyoung asked while looking at Mina.

"What are you going to do?" Mina confusely asked. 

"This." Chaeyoung said and took Mina's hand and intertwined it with hers. 

_C-Chaeyoung-ah..._

"Let me hold your hansd like this. Just until we reach the venue. Let's just stay like this, please?" Chaeng looked again at her eyes again. 

_Chaeng... if you keep doing this. I might.. I m-might f-fall..._

She wanted to stop Chaeyoung from doing that but the electric-like feeling that Chaeng's palm are giving to her skin and the light and warm feeling that her heart is feeling are all stopping her. 

As Chaeyoung said they stayed like that until they reach the venue. Chaeng looked at her first before letting Mina's hand go. There's disappointment inside Mina when Chaeng did that. There this feeling inside her that wanna hold her hand more. 

"Waaah, Chaeyoung-ah. This is so elegant. What's your inspiration for this concept?" Dahyun asked as they enter the exhibit hall.

"You'll see my inspiration later." Chaeng said and winked.

The exhibit were themed black, but full of elegance. As you enter the hall you can see photographies of random thing and persons.

"Oh! Thats me! Thats me!!"

"Omooo. I'm so jealous. Chaeyoung took a photo of you!" 

"I'm so luckkyyy!!!"

Some of the girls in the exhibit said while looking at the pictures.

"You really are popular huh?" Mina whispered.

"It's my photography who's popular unnie, not me." Chaeng answered and the both giggled. 

"Chaeyoung-ah. We will take a look at the pictures that way." Dahyun said and pulled Momo to that way.

"Uhm. We will go to this way too. You'll take care of Mina. Right?" Sana asked. 

"O-of course Unnie." Chaeng aswered.

"Okay! See yah later! Hihi. Let's go?" Sana said and pulled Tzuyu.

"What's wrong with them?" Chaeng confusely asked. 

"I don't know." Mina answered. "So what's your inspiration to this theme Chaeng? It's so elegant, I never knew that it is posible for an exhibit to be this elegant. Wahhh" Mina complemented.

"You made it possible tho." Chaeng whisphered. 

"Huh? Are you saying something?" 

"No. I'm not. Come on, and I'll show you my inspiration." Chaeng said walked first. 

_Why everyone is so weird today?_ Mina shook her head and followed Chaeyoung. But the photography at the end of the hall were different. She went from the random things and faces to a familiar faces. No its not 'faces' it was just 'face'. She could only see face of a familiar person. _W-when and h-how these pictures were taken?_ "Chaeyoung-ah..." Mina called as she reach the end of the hall where Chaeyoung remain standing and staring at the wall.

"If you're ever wondering who and what my inspiration is..." she turned her head to Mina. "Look around you, Unnie" 

Mina turned around and look at the pictures behind her. It was all her doing random things. Dancing, lacing her shoes, fixing her bangs, laughing, standing, sitting and even eating. "M-me?" 

Chaeng nodded. "You may not see me taking all of that. You may not have noticed me. But I always see you, Unnie. I always notice you. Or I must say, I always wants to see you, eversince the day you asked me where the dance major dorm is, eversince the day that I heard your voice for the first time. You and your elegance are my inspiration for all of this Unnie." Chaeng looked at the wall again. 

Mina was so speechless, there's a lot of things that Chaeng said but she can't think of anything as a response. At that time Mina looked at the wall where Chaeng kees staring at. And it shocked her even more. The picture on the wall is the largest picture in the exhibit, it was her while she was practicing before she got beaten up by Nayeon. The picture was dark and the light from the windows was like her spotlight while dancing. And there's a text under the photo she thought it was Chaeng's sign. But as she look carefully it was in a japanese characters. _'Can w-we date?' A-am I reading it right?!_

"Unnie. Can we date..." Chaeng straightly said, she tried to be strong in front of her but her nervousness can be seen through her eyes.

_Is it the sign that I am asking for..._

\----------

*SLUUUUUUUURP*

"Wahh. Unnie you really like ramyeon a huh?" Chaeng teased Mina while holding her laugh.

"I'm really hungry. I didn't eat my lunch." Mina answered while pouting, acting sad.

"Do you want more?" Chaeng laughed and offered hers to Mina. 

"Really?" A big smile drawn into Mina's face. "You're giving me your ramyeon? Huh? Chaeyoungie? You're giving me your ramyeon??" Mina asked again and again. She really looks excited, cute and innocent at the same time that made Chaeng bust her uwu's.

_Aisssh! How can I say no to this cutepie? Tsk. Unnie... Unnie... Unnie..._

"Mm." Chaeng nodded and while laughing. "This is your ramyeon now" Chaeng handed her ramyeon to Mina. 

"Hihi, Thank-you-chae-young-ieeeee" Mina said that with like a 3-year old kid. 

"Tell me of you want more. I'll buy you more." Chaeng can't stop laughing while watching Mina eat.

They where sitting at the grass and the oval and football field are in front of them. It was so peaceful, there's no other people around except them. The sky is clear and the stars and moon are shining really bright. Chaeyoung looked up and got amazed how bright the sky is. 

_I haven't seen the sky like this in a while. It's really nice to you shining so bright again Mr. Moon._ Chaeyoung lay down in the grass, she closed her eyes and feel the cold wind brushing on her face. 

"What are you thinking?" Mina asked, she copied Chaeyoung. She also lay in the grass beside her and closed her eyes as she talk to Chaeyoung. 

"You." Chaeyoung smiled. Mina still got shocked with Chaeyoung answer but she doesn't show it. "I'm thingking about you. And it relaxes me." Chaeyoung added and smiled even more even Mina smiled from what she heard. 

Mina opened her eyes put her hand up trying to cover the moon with it. "Look at the moon, even him are smiling." 

"Where did you get that, Unnie?" Chaeyoung is talking about the ring that Mina is wearing. 

"This?" Mina smiled and touched the ring. "This is an engagement ring. From my first love." Mina said, Chaeng can't believe her eyes when Mina's tears drawn in the side of her eyes quickly. 

"The korean girl you told me before?" Chaeyoung asked. _I forgot her name._

"Mm." Mina just answered. She feel like if she started telling the story, she will burst into tears immidiately. "S-she gave me this t-two years ago. And I promised myself that I am not gonna take this off unless I am ready to forget her..." She tried her best not to cry.

"W-what happened?" Chaeyoung asked before she stopped herself.

"W-well, our relationship was almost p-perfect. But it e-ended in a very t-tragic w-way..." Mina cannot hold her tears anymore. She let them flow and flow expecting that they will stop, but she failed. 

_T-tragic? I-is she dead?_

Chaeyoung moved and wiped Mina's tear with her hands. She looked at Mina and she saw how baldy hurt her heart is. She can see too much sadness in her eyes. 

"I wish I could take away you tears and pain, Unnie." Chaeyoung almost whispered. "Seeing you like this hurts me more like I am the one who experienced the pain you've been through" 

Mina looked at her and she saw how sincere Chaeyoung was. She stared at her like she's memorizing every part of her face. She looked at her eyes, nose, eye brows and cheeks. _I can see how sincere your eyes are, Chaeyoungie. I can see how those eye comforted me at times like this. When the first time I saw you, when you save me from the Chairman, when you took care of me, and now._ But Mina lost her mind when her eyes were stucked on Chaeyoung's lips. _I can't forget the moment when I first tasted those lips. I can't forget how you took away my sanity with those lips Chaeyoungie._

[another flashback hehe]

"C-Chaeng?" Mina started to worry. "Chaeng, W-what happened? Hey! Chaeng! Chaeng!" Mina stood up and ran towards Chaeyoung like her leg wasn't injured. She kneeled down and held Chaeyoung's face with her both hands. "Chaeng! Hey! Hey! Answer me! Are you hurt! Please say something! Chaeng!" Her hands can't stay still, she shook her shoulder, hold her hands, and then going back to her face. But she did not get any answer. "Chae, please answer me! Are you okay? Please." She said while her tears are starting to flow from the side of her eyes. But Chaeng looked ate her eyes, straightly. "A-re you hurt? Tell me..." Mina said. Chaeyoung shook her head without removing her eyes to Mina. 

"You wanna know my secret?" Chaeng asked. 

"What is it?" Mina asked.

"I can't hide this secret anymore Unnie..." Chaeng asked. Her hands unconciously moved and went to reach Mina's soft cheeks. "I like you, Mina-Unnie... a lot" She whispred but enough for Mina to hear it. Mina stares at her and can't do any moves. Her hands were still at Chaeyoung's face. She can't stop her eyes from staring at Chaeyoung, she saw her eyes moved and she bet that Chaeyoung was staring at her lips. 

*GULP* 

Their faces were so close that she heard Chaeng gulped. Mina is going crazy with Chaeyoung's stares but she even went crazy when Chaeyoung started moved closer to reach her lips. Mina closed her eyes like all of her worries are all gone as Chaeyoung lips pushes over hers. 

Chaeyoung moved slowly and gentle on Mina's lips. But in an unexplainable reason. Mina responded! The kiss was slow and with respect and how did Chaeyoung did that, Mina didn't know. All she knew was she can't stop that kiss anymore. 

There's a disappointment inside Mina when Chaeyoung stopped. "I can't stop kissing those lips, Unnie. What should I do?" Chaeyoung asked in a graspy voice.

_I can't stop it either..._

"Then don't stop if you can't" Mina already said that before she stop herself from saying that. While it was like a liquor that made Chaeyoung get drunk! 

Chaeyoung grabbed Mina's cheeks and kissed her lips again. Slow and gentle, her hands can't stop moving form Mina's shoulder to her neck and back to her cheeks. And she really lost her sanity when Mina moved and sat on her lap that made that gentle kiss went deeper. She felt Mina's arms wrapped around her neck. Chaeyoung used all her strength to lift Mina on that position and bring her to her bed. Chaeng put Mina down the bed gently without removing their kisses. Mina smiled inthe middle of the kiss when she felt how gentle she is and it made Chaeyoung smile as well. 

Chaeng stopped the kiss. She looked at Mina's face for a while and smiled. "You need to rest Unnie." She said and grabbed the banket and covered is to Mina. "Good night." She whispered and put a kiss on her forehead and left.

-End of fashback-

"What are you thinking,Unnie." Chaeyoung asked. 

Mina smiled and shook her head. "Nothing."

"I'm so sorry for asking too many question, Unnie." Chaeyoung sincerely said. She was so serious. 

Mina looked at the ring that she's wearing. "Chaeyoung-ah." Mina called still looking at the ring. "Can you repeat your question?"

"Unnie. I am not asking anything..." Chaeyoung look so confused.

"No the one that written in the exhibit..."

*GULP!* 

_Why does she want me to say that again??_

*GULP AGAIN!*

"Say it..." Mina said still looking at the ring.

"C-can we d-date?" Even full of nervousness and confuseness Chaeyoung still choose to follow. Her eyes widen up when she saw Mina taking off the ring. 

_She said she will only taling off that ring when.... N-no way..._

"Yes, Chaeng" Mina finally looked up to her. "Yes, Chaeng, let's date."


	7. Another Start! [flashback VII]

"I'm home." Mina announced as she got home to their dorm.

"Where have you been Myoui Mina?" Sana blocke Mina's way.

"I was wi--"

"Do you know what time is it?" Mina can't even finished what she want to say because Momo poped up, raging and ready to scold her. Now both Momo and Sana are blocking the way.

"It's already 1:00 am, Myoui Mina. Aren't you aware?" It's Sana.

"We've been home at 12:30am." Momo.

"We thought that you're already here." Sana.

"But we searched the whole room and found nothing. No Mina." Momo.

"We even find you under the bed" Sana

"Under the sink!" Momo.

"Under that TV rack!" Sana pointed the TV rack that has only one inch space under it.

"Inside the closet!" Momo

"Even inside the overhear cabinet!" Sana. 

_What's wrong with this two?_ Mina gave them a judging face. "Unnie, you should have called me if you can't find me." Mina tried to talked back.

"Yah! Why didn't we tried to call her?" Momo whispered to Sana but it was way too loud that Mina can hear. 

"I don't know. My phone was dead." Sana whispered as well. "What about you?"

"I didn't think of that." Momo scratched her head.

"Hello? I can hear you." Mina waved to have their attentions. She can't hold her laugh to the silliness of her Unnie's.

"Aish. You should have called us first!" Sana's scolding her. "You know we're worried!"

"Wah, Unnie. Why are you scolding me so much? You just came home 30 minutes earlier to me." Mina defended. "If you're going to scold me then you should scold yourselves too!" She used her great acting skills, it always worked on her Unnies. _Bwahahaha. I'm such a genius!_

"She's right Momo-chan. We're just 30 minutes earlier. That's no difference." Sana agreed with some innocent nod.

"B-but why are you still standing here? Why aren't you comming in?" Momo asked innocently. 

"You're blocking the way Unnie. Remember?" Mina sarcastically said.

"Omo." Sana and Momo went to the side to give way to Mina. 

Mina wenr directly to the kitchen to get some water and drink it. She can't help to smile as she remembered everything happened between her and Chaeyoung, she cant help but to smile. She drank up all the water in the pocari sweat bottle. When...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" 

_What the..._ Mina almost spit the water from her mouth when Momo laughed so loud. She ran to the living are to check what was happening.

"W-what happened to you?" Mina asked to Momo who's holding her stomach from laughing so hard, almost dying from it.

"Yah! Momo-chan!" Sana also called out but Momo keep laughing to death. 

"I was... I was... I was HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Momo tried to speak but she keep laughing.

"Ya! Hirai Momo!" Sana slapped Momo's shoulder. "Can you please tell us what's going on first before you laugh?"She tried to be serious but she got carried by Momo's laugh. Mina laughed at the situation as well. 

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I just... HAHAHAHA! I just... I just realized something! HAHAHAHAHAHHA"

"What did you realized, Unnie?"

"I just realize thatsvsjabzbgsja HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAA" 

"What?" Sana and Mina. 

"Speak properly, Unnie!" Mina scolded, still laughing.

"I just realized that we're so dumb for finding Mina at the overhead cabinet and under that TV rack. She doesn't even fit in that! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" 

And they all laughed until their tummy hurts. Sana realizes how dumb they were. 

Mina rested her neck on the headrest. She ferl tired from laughing so hard. She closed her eyes to rest for a few moment. 

"Anyway, where have you been?" Sana asked to her younger friend. She was sitting at other sofa with her leg resting in the armrest. "With Chaeng?"

"Mm." Mina smiled as she nod.

"Can I ask something?" Sana went serious. 

"Of course Unnie." Mina answered 

"You inlove with her?" Sana said straightly.

Momo jaw dropped and immidiate looked at Sana. _What? In love? I thought she only wanted to be our roommate? What the hell in love?_

Mina smiled more and in an unexplainable reason, she felt her tear trying to scaped her closed eye. She opened her eyes slowly and sat properly. She put her elbow on her lap and both of the hands intertwined as she stare at her finger where the ring was placed before. "Look Unniedeul." She showed her empty finger. 

Momo and Sana felt their jaw dropped. They knew the reason why Mina is wearing the ring and they also knew the reason when Mina finally took them off. And they are waiting for that to happen. They want Mina to finally let go of the past. Its been a year since the tragic event happened to Mina and her ex girlfriend. They both witnessed how it has been hard for Mina. 

"Y-you took off the ring..." Momo still can't believe.

"Oh my God, Minari. I am so proud of you." Sana stood up and sat beside Mina to give her a hug. 

"Me too. I'm so proud of you, Minari" Momo sat at the other side of Mina and hugged her.

"I finally did it, Unniedeul." Mina said, tearing up.

"Are you happy?" Sana asked. Mina looked at her with her teary eyes. "I'm so happy for you." Sana said gave Mina a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm really proud of you." Sana muttered.

"But why are you crying?" Momo asked.

"I don't know.. but I'm inlove with Son Chaeyoung who's totally opposite of my ideal person. You know me. And exactly opposite her." Mina was taling about her ex. "She's not tall, she's younger than me, she's not into sport and still, I fell inlove. I don't know why it makes me cry but I'm happy. I'm really happy." Mina said and wiped out her tears.

"We're also happy for you, Minari" Momo held her hands. 

"And we are dating now..." Mina said and smiled. Momo tighten her grip in Mina's hand and smiled.

"Me and Tzuyu are also dating." Sana said. "Please don't get mad" She made a peace sign. 

"Since when?" Momo and Mina asked. 

"It's been three days now..." Sana answered. "Hehe."

"Wow... So You're all dating now?" Momo said. "How about me? Should I date Dahyun too?" 

"I tought you're already dating Unnie." 

"No. N-not yet." Momo looked down.

"You like her?" 

"Y-yes. She looks c-cool... I like her." Momo answered, still looking down. 

"Then date her." 

"Cheer up, Unnie"

Momo felt lifted with the support of her friends. She really liked Dahyun. For the first time she saw her at the concert. The wat Dahyun tap her piano amazed Momo. 

"Okay! I'll date her!" Momo is full of determination.

They talked about other things and went to their beds late. Mina checked her phone before she sleep. She got one message from Chaeyoung. 

_'Unnie! I hope you're sleeping well. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Good night!"_

It's just a simple message that she could get from anyone but since it's from Chaeyoung she can't help to smile. She sleep with a smile that time.

*ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz~*

Mina and Chaeyoung realtionship spread to the whole university so quickly. Some of Chaeyoung's fans got jealous and envied Mina but they have their full support because they found Mina and Chaeyoung looks good and cute together. They like to go out for a date after their classes and practices. When there are events at the school Mina knows that Chaeyoung will be very busy because she needs to take pictures of the event even in the events of the sports department, Chaeng is needed. But Mina always support her. Chaeyoung is also always present in every performance of Mina. They were bery supportive to each other. Never let the other left behind. Cheering each other they're down and stresst. Yes, it was a really an almost perfect love story the every other person wanted. 

"Unnie, you got a message from Momo-unnie." Chaeyoung handed Mina the phone from her bag. They were at the coffee shop near the university for their usuall date after school. 

"Omo! Look at this Chaeng!" Mina showed her the message that Momo sent her. 

"Seriously?" Chaeyoung cannot believe what she's seeing. "She and Dahyun are dating?" She saw the text from Momo that is _'hey it's a success! We're dating!'_ with a photo of them hugging each other so sweetly. "They look good together. Wah. Why Dahyun isn't telling me anything tho?" They talk about some stuff during their date but Chaeyoung noticed Mina is a bit different now. She seems cold. _Did I do something wrong?_ "Unnie, are you okay?"

"Mm." Mina just answered while nodding.

"What's wrong?" Chaeyoung asked. She knew something's wrong.

"Nothing. Are you done? Lets go, I wanna go home." Mina said and stood up and walked out of the shop first. 

_What the hell is wrong with her?_

Chaeyoung immidiately grabbed her things and camera and followed Mina. 

"Unnie! Wait for me! Unnie!!" Chaeyoung shouted. Mina walked so fast and she's too far from the shop now. She ran faster to reach Mina. "Unnie! Wait for me!" She ran faster. "Unnie..." She was catching her breath when she finally reached her and held into Mina's arm. "What's wrong" Chaeyoung is really worried. 

"I'm upset! Can't you see?" Mina took back her arms and crossed them to her chest. She slightly turned her back to avoid Chaeyoung's eyes.

"I can see that you're upset. That's why I'm asking you what is wrong." Chaeng is being careful.

"I-I'm just j-jealous." Mina pouted. 

"Jealous? But with whom?" Chaeyoung has really no idea to whom and what Mina can be jealous of.

"I'm jealous of Momo and Dahyun" Mina pouted more.

"But why?" 

"Look how sweet they are!" Mina showed her Momo and Dahyun picture again. "We have been dating for months Chaeng. Yes. You always took picture of me! But we..." she started to tear up. "But we never took a picture together." Mina voice is getting low.

Chaeng stared at Mina and blinked several times. _Wah she's being girly now?_

Chaeyoung laughed in disbelief. "You're so cute..." she muttered.

"Are you laughing at me?" Mina was so serious. "Don't laugh!" And turned her back again. She was about to leave Chaeng because she can't stop laughing. But Chaeyoung grabbed her arm that made her turn for her again.

*CHU~* 

She didn't expect that kiss from Chaeyoung as she turned around. This is the second time that she felt those lips on hers. It's like all of her anger disappeared. 

"Don't you ever ran away from me, Miss Myoui. Not again. Or else this is what you get." Chaeyoung whispered. She took her camera and turned it on. "Let's take a picture." She smiled. "One. Two. Three. Smile!" The smiled and the took more pictures. "Wah. It came out really well."

"I like this one. Please send it to me." Mina said excitedly. 

"Are you still upset?" Chaeyoung asked and Mina shooked her head. "Jealous?" 

"I'm sorry." Mina looked down. 

"It's okay." Chaeng pat her head. "We'll take a picture of every single memories we will have from now on. Okay? And you'll going to tell me whenever you're upset. So I could make you feel better. Okay?" And she put a kiss on Mina's fore head. 

_I'm so damn lucky for having you Chaeng._

They walked back to the dorm with their hand intertwined. They arrived there at 9:00 pm but no one is there. 

"Huh? Where are they?" Chaeyoung asked. 

"They must be busy with their girlfriend." Mina took her phone and dial Momo's number. Momo told her that she will come home late because she's with Dahyun. So she dialed Sana's number and she said the same thing that she's with Tzuyu. 

"So you're alone here? You want me to stay with you." Chaeyoung presented. 

"Yes please. I'm afraid to be alone specially at night. Is that okay?" 

"Sure thing." Chaeng smiled.

"Lets watch movie while waiting for them." Mina said and get her laptop. They watched movie on Mina's bed. They laughed when the scene is funny. They hold each other hands when the scene is suspense. They almost cry when the scene was touching. They shared different emotion during the movie. 

"Wah! That was great!" Chaeyoung said when the movied finished. Mina laid her back on her bed and hugged her large stuff toy. "Can I lay down beside you?" She asked. 

"Of course." Mina moved to the side to make a space for Chaeng.

"Unnie, move your arm. I might crush it" Chaeyoung said. 

"I don't want to. This will be your pillow." Mina said and pat her arm. "Come on Chaeng I just want to cuddle. Please." Mina added when Chaeng just stared at her but she still did not answered Mina pulled Chaeng to her arm and hugged her. Chaeyoung unconciously hugged her back. "You are fluffier than my stuff toys here. I like this" She looked down to Chaeng while her arms are still wrapped on her neck. "I'm sorry for being mean earlier. I... I was envous." Mina said sincerely while her eyes are shuffling in Chaeyoung's face.

"I understand, Unnie. And I'll always understand." The younger girl replied. 

"What did I do to deserve you?" 

"You always deserve the best, Unnie." Chaeng leaned up to reach Mina's lip to give her the tinies and the most gentle kiss she could ever give. Their eyes met, they're both trying search something inside their eyes. 

*GULP*

"Can I do it?" Chaeng asked.

"What?" 

"Kissing you..." 

That words took Mina's sanity again. She leaned down to kiss Chaeyoung first this time. The feeling that Chaeyoung lips are giving are like gasoline throwing over the fire. But despite of that feeling Chaeng keep being gentle and respectful things that Mina really admired. 

Chaeng felt different at the middle of the kiss. Thing that made it different to control herself. She felt Mina's tounge in her lower lip trying to search her mouth. A few seconds Mina successfully entered her mouth. The combination of her tounge and lips really feels good. Unconciously, she found herself moving to Mina's top carefully. Tyring her best not to crush her. 

Chaeyoung wonder how it feels if she tried something new. She put tiny kissed on Mina's cheek, down to her jaws, to her neck back to her jaws.

"C-chaeng..." Mina moaned but the younger girl keep going. Mina tighten her grip in Chaeyoung's shirt making slided up, showing a little bit of the younger girl's stomach!

_Damn you Son Chaeyoung! You didn't tell me you got abs! What the hell!! You're making me crazy!_

"Y-you got abs?" Mina didn't noticed she just said that. 

Chaeng pushed herself up to meet Mina's face. "Y-you saw it?" Her eyes were wide. Mina looked down on Chaeyoung's abs the younger girl was shocked she didn't notice that her shirt slided up. Mina looked at her with a smirk. From Chaeyoung's back, she slided her hand to the other girl's tummy touching her abs. Mina's palm gave Chaeyoung a burning feeling on her tummy. Mina did that just to tease Chaeng but she fell in her own trap! Temptation creeps into her whole body as soon as she touched Chaeng stomach!

"Damn!" Mina muttered and reach Chaeng's lips to kissed her again. Much harder. Much deeper. Her hands keep attempting to take off Chaeng's shirt. But no matter how hard she hold herself back, she can't help herself anymore. She took off Chaeng's shirt and Chaeng didn't complain, she just let Mina. 

They keep kissing with their tounge playing. Chaeyoung's hand started to take Mina's shirt off. 

*KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!* 

_Shit!_

"They're here!" Chaeyoung said and quickly get out of Mina's top. She grabbed her shirt and ran to the bathroom.

Mina fix her bed before she ran to the front door and open it.

"Unnie!" Mina greeted and smiled to Momo awkwardly. "Oh? You're with Dahyun? Come in!" Mina opened the door wider for them.

"Have you eaten?" Momo asked Mina. "We bought some food. Momo went to the kitchen to put the foods on the table and went back to cling to Dahyun. Mina sat at her sofa and her heart still beats so fast. 

Chaeng came out of the bathroom after a few minutes.

"Oh? Chaeyoung-ah! I didn't know you're here." Dahyun said.

"Uhm. Yea. Yea. I was at the bathroom." Chaeyoung explain and still nervous.

"Let's wait for Tzuyu and go home together" Dahyun announced. 

They talked about some stuff and eat the food they brought while waiting for Tzuyu and Sana. Chaeyoung took same glare at Mina when she can and secretly laughed if ther eyes met because of the embrassing moment they had earlier.

After Tzuyu and Sana came, Dahyun, Chaeng and Tzuyu went home together. Chaeng called Mina as the arrived home. They keep laughing as they talked about what happened. They almost got caught. They were lucky that it was Momo who came home first because Momo knocks before she enter the room but if it was Sana, they must be caught. They stayed up late talking to each other through phone until they both fell asleep. 

*ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz~*

A year after~

"Unnie!" Chaeng ran towards Mina and hugged her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too! How's your vacation?" Mina asked. 

It's a start of another school year, Chaeng is a Junior now and Mina is a senior. 

"Not too great. I haven't seen you in two months." Chaeng pouted.

"Aishh. You're seeing me now. Smile!" Mina cheered her up. 

Chaeng automatically smiled. "Uhm Unnie. Can you come with me to the sports department office. It's near the basketball court. Their dean wants to see me." 

"Okay." Mina smiled. They walked to the sports department while holding each other's hand. 

"Omg! They're still together?"

"Ghaaad! I really envy their relationship!"

"So perfect." The student gossips as they passed them. Chaeyoung smiled.

"Unnie. Wait for me here, Okay? It won't take too long." Chaeng said. Mina was left in front of the gymnasuim because she's not allowed to enter the sports deparment office, she enter the gym and sat at the bench. She took her phone and take a selfie. But...

*BLAAAAAAG!!* 

She got hit by a basketball in her head!

"O-ouch..." Mina held her head, it's really hurt. 

_Who the hell throw the ball at me?!_

She saw the ball and get it. She's ready to throw it to whoever threw it to her for ruining her first day of school year.

"M-miss! I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Do you want me to take you the clinic?" The voice was abviously worried. 

Her anger crawled to her head. She was so angry because her head hurt so much!

_Damn my head hurts so much. A-argh!_

"Why did you throw a ball to me?!" Mina shouted. 

"I'm so sorry. It was an accident..." Mina turned around and was about to throw the ball to the person. "M-Mina? You really s-study here...

Mina dropped the ball. She eyes are wide. Her ears cannot hear anything but the sound caused by the ball. She's getting a goosebump. She can't move. She tried to speak but she failed.

"M-Mina. A-are you hurt? Please say something..."

"W-what are y-you doing here?" She finally said it. 

"I study h-here..."

"W-why here?" Her eyes started to feel watery. "Why here? Out of all the universities here in Korea?"

The person in front of her looked down.

"And..." Mina swallowed first. "How did you know my name?" 


	8. She's back [flashback viii]

"How did you know my name?" Mina asked still looking straightly at the girl in front of her.

  
"Come, let's talk." The grabbed her arm trying to take her outside the gym but Mina pulled her arm back. 

  
"A-argh! You're hurting me!" Mina protested. The girl's grip on her arm was way too tight.

  
"S-sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you..." The girl loosen her grip.

  
"What do you think you're doing?" Mina asked avoiding to meet the girl's eyes. 

  
"I just want to talk to you, Mina" Mina saw the girl's jaw rolling.   
"I d-don't k-know you. I d-don't talk to s-strangers..." Mina tried to avoid her stares.

  
"Mina... It's me... d-don't you remember?" The tried to grabbed Mina again but she stepped back.  
"Unnie!" Chaeyoung entered the gym. 

  
"Let's talk again in some other day." The girl whispered and left.   
"Unnie. Who was that?" Chaeng asked innocently. 

  
"I d-don't know." Mina answered.

"You look stressed what happened to you?" She change topic and foget what happened earlier.  
Chaeng took Mina's arm and examined it. "Does it hurt? I saw everything. Who was that girl unnie." She asked. No expression can be seen in her face. 

  
"Chaeng. I'm fine." Mina held her face. "Are you jealous?"

  
"Is there something to be jealous of, Unnie?" Chaeng has still no expression.

  
"W-what? No. T-there's nothing to be jealous of." Mina replied. 

  
"I know." Chaeng smiled at her coldly. "Let's go? Let's stopped by at the at the cafeteria, we'll take out some food to eat." 

  
"Ramyeon?" Mina face went bright.

  
"Yes. Ramyeon." Chaeng mood changed because of Mina's expression.

  
"Tteokbeokki?" 

  
"Yes. Tteokbeokki" 

  
"Let's go!" Mina took the younger girl's hand and ran outside the gym. 

  
"Unnie. Slow down!" 

  
They went to the cafeteria and ordered their food for take out. Mina wanted to eat them at their dorm. 

  
"Momo-Unnie. Sana-Unnie?" Mina called when they arrived at the dorm. "They're not here again?" 

  
"They're may be with their girlfriends." Chaeng said while arranging the food on the dinning table. "Let's eat, Unnie." They started eating but Chaeng noticed that Mina is acting a little bit weird this day. She's eating her food slower that her usuall habit. She also keep on sighing and looked really bothered. "Unnie!" Chaeng called.

  
"Hm?" Mina just answered still looking into nowhere.

  
_What is wrong with her?_

  
"I'm sad." Chaeng stopped talking and waited for Mina to ask her why she's sad, but she didn't. Chaeyoung felt disappointed. Her girl isn't paying attention to her. But she still continue what she was about to say. "I'll be very busy next next month. The dean of the sports department want me to take photos of their upcomming basketball tournament. I think that girl who grabbed you wrist earlier was their captain ball." 

  
Mina started paying attenio when she heard Chaeng's last sentence. _S-she's the captain ball?_

  
"W-when is that again?" Mina asked.

  
"Next next month Unnie. Your birthmonth" Chaeyoung took a deep breath and pouted while playing her food. "That's what I'm saying earlier, I was sad because I might be very busy on your birthday." She really looks so sad.

  
"I can come with you, Chaeng" Mina looks so bright when she said that. Her smile is different. "So we can still spend time together"

  
"Really?" Chaeng said excitedly.

  
"Mm." Mina nodded and smiled at Chaeng. 

  
They continue eating their food. The mood became different. Mina's mood is different. She's paying attention now. She's laughing with Chaeng, she smile, she smile secretly.They watched movies after they eat. It bacame their habit to watch movie when they're waiting for Momo and Sana. They laid their back at the bed after the movie. Chaeng head is on Mina's arm as usually. Her arm is wrapped in Mina's tummy. They stayed like that and eventually the became bored.

  
"Tell me a story. I'm bored." Chaeng pouted.

  
"What story does my baby Chaeng want me to tell?" Chaeng heart fluttered when Mina called her that.

  
"Uhm." Chaeyoung tilted her head and acted like thinking. "Tell me about you and your ex." Mina's heart pumped louder. And her eyes gets wider and nervousness started to creep into her whole body. 

  
_W-why is she asking about her? D-did she know?_ Mina's hands started to shake.

  
"Come on, Unnie. You never told me about your ex, except from that tragic one that you told me last time." She just wanted Mina to tell her a story because Chaeng knows she's bothered by something.

  
"Well. Its almost perfect relationship Chaeng. Like us today." Mina started.

  
"How did you met her?"

  
"We went to same school. She's a captain ball of her basketball team that time. Me Momo and Sana-Unnie went to watch one of her game. And one of our mutual friends introduce us to her and her team." Mina said. 

  
"And then what happened?" Chaeng is really curious this time.

  
"Well, we hanged out together. Usually with Momo and Sana Unnie. Until its only just us ." Mina smiled while tell that story Chaeng noticed that her smiles are different since earlier. But she just ignored it. "And then yeah. She confessed and we dated. As I told you we had an almost perfect relationship. A year later she proposed to me. I was so so so happy that time. Everyday I was so excited for our wedding day. Until..." Mina's eyes became wet. Chaeng knows that she's talking about that tragic thing that happened to them. She raised her hand and wiped Mina's tears falling through her cheeks.

  
"Is it ikay to continue, Unnie?" Chaeng said

  
"Yea its okay. It's all in the past now." Mina took a deep breath and continue. "We went to a date that time. A cinema date. We eat a dinnet after that and talk about some stuff until its late. She initiated to take me home because it's snowing. We still talk about any stuff while she's driving. We stopped at the red light. S-she took h-her... her seat b-belt off so she can reach and give me a kiss. B-but..." Mina started to strutggle in talking so Chaeng held her hand tightly. "A raging truck hit our car. I was wearing my seat belt and I only get minor injuries. But she... she hit her head in the windshield of the car that cause her to lost her... her m-memories." Chaeng cannot believe what she's hearing. Mina sobbed while crying. The younger switch their position, She put Mina's head on her arm. Mina sank her head in Chaeng's chest and there, she cry and sobbed loudly. Chaeng can feel the pain, it hurts seeing her girl like that. 

  
"I'm really sorry Unnie." Chaeng said while stroking Mina's back.

  
"She forgot about me. Everything about me. I tried my best to help her bring her memories back. B-but she pushed me away util I gave up" 

  
"Unnie?" Chaeng called.

  
"Hm?" Mina answered while wiping her tears with her hands.

  
"If she came back..."Mina's got chills when she heard what Chaeyoung's said. _No way._  
"And said she remembered everything, are going back to her?" Chaeng continued.  
Mina look at Chaeyoung's eyes, trying to find and an answer to that question.

"I-i will choose you" she said unconciously.

  
Chaeyoung smile and pulled Mina closer to hug her more.   
Few more moments passed and Momo and Sana came home. After some chatting with them, Chaeng decided to went home.

  
"What are you doing?" Sana asked to Mina who is looking into something. She got shocked when she saw Mina staring at her ring. "Why are you staring at that? Are you okay?" Sana suddenly get worried and held Mina's shoulder to comfort her.

  
"Unnie. She's here." Mina said, still staring at the ring.

  
"What are you saying? Who's here?"

  
"Yoo Jeongyeon..."

  
Sana's blood runs cold as she heard that name. "N-no wat. That can't be."

  
"I saw her earlier, Unnie. And she called my name." 

  
"Howcome? She lost her memories, how could she know your name?"

  
"I don't know. She said she wanted to talk to me."

  
"Did she... did she gain her memories back?" Sana got goosebumps with her own words. "No way. That can't be. After 2 years?" 

  
"I don't know. Unnie what shoul I do?" Mina asked. "I wan to see her".

  
Despite the fact that Mina is already in a relationship with Chaeyoung, she cannot hide the fact that she wanted to see Jeongyeon again. And the hope that Jeongyeon will gain her memories back raised again this time.

  
"But, what about Chaeng?" Sana asked. 

  
"Unnie. Please don't tell her. I swear, Injust want to see Jeongyeon again. Just one more time. Please don't tell her." 

  
"That's cheating, Mina. You'll only hurt her" 

  
"That's why please. Don't tell her. I don't want to hurt her. I can't" Mina really mean it. "I just want to see Jeongyeon, Unnie." 

  
"Okay. But just once, okay?" 

  
Mina nodded and hugged her Unnie. "Thank you, Sana-Unnie..."

  
"Just once" Sana reminded her. 

  
_I just want to see her one last time, Chaeng. I know it'll hurt you. And I'm eally really sorry._

  
\-------

  
The next day Mina came to gym early without telling Chaeyoung. She knows Jeongyeon very well, that she always come to practice that early. And she was right. Jeongyeon was already there practicing alone.

  
"H-hey." Mina called from the back. She was shaking.   
Jeongyeon stopped shooting as she heard that super familliar voice. She turned around and saw Mina, just standing there and looking so beautiful. She cannot help herself but to stare.

  
Mina was so sure that she only came there to talk to Jeongyeon, to ask her the things she wants to know. And she was so sure that it was the last time. But not until theire eyes met. They weren't talking but as they stare to each other's eyes the love that they thought was already forgotten all came back. 

  
Jeongyeon was the first who took the step forward. She started to walk and run towards Mina. She can't help to hug Mina as she reached for her. Both of them teared up. 

  
"Oh God..." Jeongyeon tighten her hug. "I was always praying dor this to happen since I started to remember everything. Fuck! I missed you so bad, love." 

  
"Y-you... you remember everything?" Mina asked.

  
"Yes. And I came here to see you again." Jeongyeon let go and held Mina on her shoulder. "To have you again." 

  
Mina saw the sincerity in Jeongyeon's eyes. "B-but haven't you heard?" Disappointment covered Jeongyeon's face. She knows what Mina was talking about. "I am already in a relationship with Son Chaeyoung. And I can't afford to hurt her." 

Jeongyeon's shoulders dropped with her heart breaking into pieces.


	9. 'Love' [flashback ix]

"Sana-Unnie!" Sana and Momo was eating at the cafeteria when Chaeng called, Chaeng look tired and all. She was catching her breath.

"Hey. What happened to you? Come sit down first." Sana let the younger girl sit on the vacant seat beside them.

"You look tired. Where have you been?" Momo asked.

"I can't find Mina-Unnie. And she's not answering her phone since this morning. So I tried to find her in the whole campus but I can't find her." Chaengyoung explained.

Sana suddenly felt guilty about letting Mina meet Jeongyeon again. And there's Momoring having no idea what's going on. _Shit Mina! I didn't know you'll do it right away._

"You cannot find her?" Momo asked and she was kinda shock. _I thought she was just in the practice room._

"Yes, Unnie. Do you know where she is?" Chaeng looked really worried. Momo shook her head as a 'no' and Chaeng shoulder's dropped. "I gotta go Unnie. Thankyou." 

"Hey drink this water first." Sana handed Chaeyoung a bottle of water and she was obviously shaking. 

"No but thanks, Unnie I gotta go." And Chaeng left.

Sana tried to calm herself. "Do you know anything Minatozaki Sana?" Momo asked right after Chaeyoung left. "You're too obvious. I know you know anything"

"Unnie..." Sana was really shaking. She can feel now that Momo is older this time.

"I know she's back." Momo started, Sana looked at Momo with her eyes widen. "Yoo Jeongyeon. I know she's here" 

"How did you know?" Sana was still in shock. 

"I came to the cafe near this university yesterday. Yoo Jeongyeon was there." 

"I didn't know..." Sana signed.

"So Chaeyoung doesn't have any idea that Mina's ex was here?" Momo said. "She needs to know. I'm going to tell her." Momo grabbed her phone to dial Chaeng's number but Sana grabbed it. 

"Unnie. No. Mina begged me last night."

"Begged you what?" Momo was really confuse. 

"She said she just wanted to see Jeongyeon for the last time. She promised me it was just once." 

"But its wrong. Chaeyoung deserve to know. And what now? She'll show herself to that girl again and jeongyeon will pushed her away again because she cannot remember our friend? Isn't she tired of that?" Momo was really upset now.

"I think she remembers Mina now, Momo-chan." Sana started to tell Momo the story. 

  
"But what will happen if Jeongyeon really remembered her?" Momo felt sad for Chaeyoung.

"I don't know..." 

Meanwhile. Chaeyoung keeps looking for Mina everywhere. She called her till her phone died. She decided to sit under the tree to have some rest. 

"Where are you Unnie?" She asked herself. She lean her back against the trunk of the tree. After some few minutes. She decided to went to the cafe to charge her phone. She immidiately texted Mina. 

_Unnie. I am here at the cafe. Please come. I'm really worried._ She went to the counter to order.

"One americano please." She ordered and paid of it. She was about to go to her seat but she saw Mina sitting on her seat. Chaeyoung automatically smiled and walked faster. Gave Mina a tight hugs as she reached for her. "I'm so worried about you, Unnie." She almost cried while saying that. 

Mina felt the guilt inside her. She hugged her back. More tight. "I'm sorry." Mina said. They parted and Chaeng helped Mina to sit. "What happened to you?" She noticed Chaeng's look. Kinda messy hair which she never seen before. No make up. Sweating. And really looked tired. 

"Oh. Sorry." Chaeng get her hair brush and put some make up quickly. "I was searching you in the whole campus. Even outside the campus because you're not answering my calls. I was so worried. Really worried Unnie." She said while putting some make up. "Okay. How do I look now?" Chaeng asked when she's done. 

"You look wonderfull, love." 

"Wow. You never called me that. That's sweet" Chaeng said really looked happy hearing that. 

_Shit. What the hell was that Mina. Watch you mouth._

"I'll go get you something." Chaeng said and walked to the counter to order again.

Mina's eyes followed Chaeyoung to the counter. She saw how excited she was. She search the whole campus to find me. I didn't take her calls on purpose. I didn't tell her where I was and she didn't even get mad. Fuck. I do not deerve you Son Chaeyoung. I'm sorry. 

\----------  


  
"Mina can we talk?" Momo said when they came home after the practice. 

"What is it, Unnie." Mina had no idea that Momo already know about Jeongyeon. 

"I already know about Jeongyeon." Momo's emotionless facial expression makes Mina nervous. "Did you know that Chaeng searched the whole damn campus just to find you? And where are you?" 

"I was with Jeongyeon. But-" 

"No buts Mina. What you did was completely wrong." Mina looked down, she knows Momo was right. "So what did you two talked about?" Momo asked after few seconds.

"She remembered. Everything. She said she came here to see me. She wants me back." Mina said.

"And what did you say when she said she wants you back?" 

"I-I said I'm already in a relationship whith Chaeng. That's it Unnie." Mina keep looking down avoiding Momo's eyes.  
"Are you going to meet her again?" 

"N-no. No Unnie." 

"Please don't hurt Chaeyoung. She don't deserve it." Momo smiled and moved closer to Mina. "Let's go to get some rest. We got a lot of practice tommorow." Momo leaned forward to put a kiss on Mina's head and went to her bed to rest. 

_I'm sorry Unnie._

Yes. Mina lied to Momo for telling her that she'll never going to see Jeongyeon again. 

[FLASHBACK] 

_  
"But you heard? I'm already in a relationship with Son Chaeyoung"_

_Jeongyeon shoulders dropped, tears started to come out of her eyes. "But didn't you tell me. You'll never give up on us? On me. How did that happened?" Jeongyeon turned around to wipe her tears._

_"Its been two years, love-"_

_"See? You called me love. You still love me"_

_"Please stop." Mina knows if Jeongyeon didn't stop. She'll gave in._

_"Please love. Come back to me. Please." Jeongyeon begged. "P-please"_

_"We can't go back together Jeong. Don't y-you understand?" Mina tried her best to hold her tears. She knows that any moment from now her tears would fall. "I already have a girl. I c-can't hurt her."_

_"Look. Look" Jeongyeon showed her finger to Mina. She's wearing the ring. "This is our promise to ourselves. I'll she you walk down the isle and you'll see me there waiting for you."_

_"Oh God please." Mina cannot hold back her tears. She did remember those promises they made making the situation more difficult for her. Mina reached Jeongyeon's face. Her tears keep falling no matter how hard she tried to hold it in. She put Jeong's forehead int hers. "This is tha last thing I can do. We can't go back together, Love. I'm sorry, Yoo Jeongyeon"_

_"No.... N-no. Please, don't say that. No. I can't" Jeongyeon keep shaking her head, cannot accept the fact that they're not getting back together. Mina held her face and lead her to her shoulder. Jeongyeon sank her face on it and there, she cried, sobbing loudly. Mina pat Jeongyeon's back. The sound of Jeongyeon's pain pains her even more. She let herself cried silently while comforting Jeongyeon. After some time, Jeongyeon stopped. "Can we see each other again?"_

_"Jeong, didn't I tell yo-"_

_"Just friends." Jeongyeon said while wiping her tears. "Just please atleast be my friend."_

_Mina sighed. "Okay. Lets be friends." They smiled at each other. "I'll get going."_

_"Hey wait." Jeongyeon grabbed Mina's hands, giving Mina a lightning strike feeling as Jeong's hand brushes to hers. "We'll having tournament, will you come?"_

_"I'll come. Chaeyoung will be there, so I'll come." Mina answered. Jeongyeon kinda felt jealous but she'll be happy to see Mina at the tournament._

[End of flashback]

\---------

*KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!*  
"Unnie? Unnie!" Dahyun knock at Momo's room so early in the morning. 

"Hm. Dahyunie." Momo opened the door. Looks like she just woke up because of Dahyun's knock. 

"Is Mina Unnie awake?" Dahyun looks rushed.

"Why? what happened?"

"What's that noise Unnie?" Mina asked while stretching her body. "Oh Dahyunie. Good morning."

"Mina-Unnie. Chaeyoung is sick. She got high fever since last night. And she's burning until now." Dahyun looks really worried. 

"What?!" Momo and Mina asked. 

"She came home yesterday looking si tired. She said she'll just sleep. But its past night and she's still not waking up. I tried to wake her up. But she's burning when I touched her. Tzuyu and Jihyo Unnie did everything but her fever doesn't go down. Please help us. We don't know what to do." 

"I'll just change. Wait for me." Mina said and rushed to change. The go back to Dahyun's dorm running. 

"She's there at her bed." Dahyun said at they got to the room.

Mina walked silently to Chaeyoung's bed. As she saw her face looking tired and pale, lips were dry and looks uncomfortable, she fet the guilt again. She kneeled down and touch Chaeng's face. Fuck. She's burning. What have I done? It pains Mina seeing Chaeyoung on that situation because of her.

"I'm sorry Chaeng." Mina whispered. She get a basin and a towel to wipe her face, neck, arms and legs. She can feel Chaeng's burning body through the wet towel. "Baby Chaeng?" She whispered. "Baby wake up." She gently held face. Chaeyoung opened her eyes and she saw Mina looking worried. 

"You came." Chaeyoung smiled.

"Yes baby." Mina smiled back. "You need to take your meds. Let me help you to get up." She held Chaeng's arm to help her get up and helped her to take her meds. "Please get well really soon." 

"I'll try Unnie." Chaeng answered.

"I'll take you to something nice when you get better." Mina promised and the younger girl liked it. 

"Unnie." Chaeng called. 

"Yes love?" _Oh shit. I didn't mean to call you that. Sorry_

Chaeyoung smiled while her eyes were closed. "I love that." 

"What is it?" 

"I love it whe you call me Love"


	10. DIY proposal [flashback x]

Mina didn't leave Chaeng's side. She pulled small chair to sit next to her girlfriend's bed. Staring at her, Mina realized only one thing, _you don't deserve this, you don't deserve me, Chaeng._ She lift her hand and gently brushed her hair with her fingers. Her eyes searched her face. _Those cute little eyes, nose, cheeks and-_ her eyes pinned on Chaeng's lips. _a-and lips. You are so precious Chaeng. So precious._ Her other hand took Chaengyoung's hand and put little press to it.

"Mina, how is she?" Jihyo whispered. 

"She's getting fine. Her fever went down, Unnie." Mina explained. 

"Thanks God." Jihyo felt relieved. "Anyway I need to go to practice. Are you going to be okay here?" 

"Of course Unnie." Mina smiled.

"Okay. Good." Jihyo smiled back. She bowed to Chaeng to put a kiss on her forehead "get well soon, Chaeng." She whispered.

"Take care Unnie." Mina waved to Jihyo. 

The sound of closing door wake Chaeyoung up. She smiled widely to Mina as she opened her eyes. 

"Unnie. Have you eaten? Do you want me to cook for you? We have some stocks of ramen"Chaeng asked and get up. 

_Fuck! She even initiated to cook for me depite of being sick because of me. Damn._

Mina didn't answer Chaeng. She just stared at her, lift her hand and reach Chaeng's forehead to check her temperature. "Your fever went down. How are you feeling?"

"My head still hurts."

"Get more rest, baby. I'll be just here." Mina said with soft smiles. She held Chaeng to help her back to bed and cover her with blanket. 

"Unnie?" Chaeng called while her eyes were close. 

"Yes?" 

"I..." Chaeng stopped. 

"What is it?"

"I-I love you." Chaeng said. 

"I know, baby." Mina stroke Chaeng's hair. 

_No i love you back?_ Chaeng kinda felt disappointed. But she's really weak to show that so she just fell asleep again. 

After two hours, Chaeyoung still asleep. Mina was just there beside her playing online games on her phone when she receive a call from unknown caller.

"Hello?" She said as she answered it. 

"Hello? Mina, its me." Said the caller from the other line. 

_Jeongyeon? What the hell._

"Yoo Jeongyeon?" Mina whispered. She walked to the kitchen so Chaeng couldn't hear her. "How did you know my number?" 

"That's not important right now." Jeongyeon sounds out of breath from the other line. "I-I'm lost."

The worries climb thru Mina's body as she heard what Jeongyeon said. "What?" 

"I am not familliar with the streets around the university. I don't know where am I now. But I can see a small park with a convinience store in front. Please come to me. I'll explain to you later." Jeongyeon dropped the call. 

_What the fuck are you doing to yourself Yoo Jeongyeon! Dammit!_

Something inside her was telling her that she got to hurry because Jeongyeon needs her. So she grabbed her coat and rushed in. But then she realized that she totally forgot about Chaeng that made her stopped in front of that white heavy door of Chaeng's room while holding its gold-colored knob. She throw a look at her girlfriend that is peacefully sleeping. 

"I'll be back real quick, Chae." She whispered and rotated the knob. She carefully closed and ran thru the hallway of the art dormitory. She run outside the university until she found that little park that Jeongyeon was talking about, she's still catching her breath. The place wasn't that far from the university but she can't feel her legs because of running. She pulled out her phone to dial the number that Jeongyeon used earlier, assuming it was hers. "Please pick up" Jeongyeon isn't picking up. 

"Mina?" A familliar voice called from behind. "Is that really you?"

Mina turned around and saw that innocent face of Jeongyeon. She felt relieved. She ran towards her for a tight hug. "What are you doing to yourself, Yoo Jeongyeon?"her voice almost cracked up for she's holding back her tears. 

Jeongyeon was shocked from what is Mina acting right now. She hugged her back and slowly rubbed the smaller girl's back. "I-i'm sorry." 

"How did you lost?" Mina let go and held Jeongyeon's face. And then she realized what she's acting whe their eye met. "I-I'm sorry. F-for acting that way." She said and let go of Jeongyeon.

She can't explain, but Jeongyeon felt fluttered that time. _Maybe I still got a chance. Maybe not just now._

"Let's go back to the University." Mina initiated and offered her hand to Jeongyeon. The taller girl smiled, and took it. They walked back to the university while holding each other's hand with their fingers intertwined. 

_These spaces between my fingers really fits yours, Myoui Mina. Fuck. I missed you._ Jeongyeon's tears secretly fell. 

"Have you eaten? There's a cafe near the university. Lets go there. I'll get you something." Mina presented and Jeongyeon just happily nodded. "So how did you lost?"

"Well. Uhm. I go outside to jog, but I cannot find my way back to the university. I asked the cashier in the convinient store if I can use her phone for a while. And that's how I called you because i didn't bring my phone with me." 

"What? You mean that was not your number?" 

"Mm. And if your asking how did I get you number. I've seen you profile, and you have your number there. So I memorized it." 

"Wow." Mina cannot believe what she's hearing right now. "Oh here's the cafe. Lets stopped by" They entered this modern designed cafe. They walk straight to the counter and ordered. One americano and chocolate flavored cake for Mina and one iced coffee and a strawberry flavored caked for Jeongyeon. 

"Thanks for this." Jeongyeon said. 

"It's nothing. Eat well" Mina replied. 

"I like it here. I mean in this cafe. Actually Its not my first time here." Jeongyeon said.

"Really?" 

"Mm. I came here the other day. I really liked the ambiance here, I told my self to come back here, I didn't know I'll come back here with you.."

They keep chatting until the lost track of time. It's almost 3:00 pm in the afternoon. Just like them in the past. They're always losing track of time when they are together. 

"I missed this." Jeongyeon suddenly said. "How I wish I could still have you." 

Mina smiled faintly. "Well you can't. I have Chaeyoung now." _Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung._ Mina got chills when she remembered Chaeyoung She checked her phone to see what time is it. Its 3pm already and she got a lot of missed calls from Momo and Sana. "Oh shit! Its 3pm Chaeyoung! I got to go. You're good right? I got to go. I'm sorry." Mina rushed it. 

"W-whats happening?" Jeongyeon asked she don't understand what Mina's acting.

"Sorry." Mina said and ran to the door. But... "Unnie..."

Momo came, in the cafe. "All this time you're just here?!" Momo seems upset. "We've been searching for you everywhere!"

"U-unnie. Where's Chaeng?" Mina knees becomes weak. She never saw Momo like this before.

"You'll know where Chaeng if you stayed!" Momo cannot help to raise her voice. Fortunately there's no other people in the cafe af this time. 

"Momoring." Jeongyeon called from Mina's back. "What's happening?" 

_Fuck Yoo Jeongyeon why did you showed up?!!!_

Momo cannot believe what she's seeing. She looked at Mina trying to asked some answer why are they together. "Are you kidding me Myoui Mina?" Momo's anger climbed up to her head. 

"Unnie. Please. I'll explain" Mina started to cry. And Jeongyeon held her shoulder to comfort her. 

Momo get mad even more. She never been this mad to her bestfriend. "This is bullshit Mina! This is bullshit! You're freaking girlfriend is fucking sick because she searched the whole damn campus to find you yesterday and you were with Jeongyeon!" Momo almost cried in anger. "Your girlfriend is sick, Myoui Mina! And you left her to meet Jeongyeon again? Are you fucking insane?!"

"She needed me, Unnie..." Mina tried to explain. 

"But Chaeyoung needs you more! Don't you understand?" Momo teared up. "W-we took her to the hospital. Because she fainted, Mina. She fainted while preparing food for both of you." Mina world crashed! Her knees went weak. Her concience ate her. As well as Jeongyeon's. "Fuck Mina, I can't believe you're doing this" Momo wiped her tears. She felt sad for Chaeng. "If you want Jeongyeon, don't do this to Chaeyoung. She don't deserve this. Please." 

"Unnie." Mina hugged Momo and cried. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Mina sobbed. 

"I'll let this pass again Mina. But please. Fix yourself. If its Chaeng, its Chaeng, if Jeong, then Jeong. But you cannot have both." Mina nodded her head while her head sank on Momo's chest crying out loud. "Lets go. Chaeng needs you." 

Jeongyeon left at the cafe. She wiped her face with her hands. She wants Mina. But her timing was bad. She felt bad for asking Mina to come to her. 

\----------

Chaeng just woke up. She can feel the chilly atmosphere of the room. _Where Am I? Is this a hospital?_ She get up to sit on her not so fluffy hospital bed. Then she felt something beside her. It was Mina whose sleeping beside her. Chaeyoung automatically smiled. _You must be really worried about me. I'm sorry, Mina-Unnie._ She use her pinky finger to remove some strand of hair on Mina's face. "I love you" She whispered and bowed down to put kisses on Mina's cheeks that woke Mina up. 

"C-chaeng..." Mina said she immidiately hug Chaeyoung. A really tight one. "I-I'm sorry" her voice cracked up until she can't hold her tears no more and burst into tears. 

"Its okay." Chaeyoung smiled. She don't really have any idea why Mina is saying sorry. But she refuse to ask why. Instead she hug her back way more tight and pat her head. 

Chaeng gently push Mina so she could see her face. "Unnie. You're so beautiful even when crying." She whispered and held Mina with her both weak hands. The both closed their eyes as they put their forehead closed.

"What did I do to deserve you Chaeng?" Mina's eye were closed. But tears keep falling out from it.

"I keep asking the same question to myself Unnie." Chaeng said while drawing little circles on Mina's cheeks with her thumb. 

Mina move away a little to meet Chaeyoung's eyes. "What did I do to deserve such a beautiful girl like you, Unnie?" Mina saw how fast Chaeng's eyes get wet. Chaeyoung picked up the foil from the medecine and rolled it.

"What are you doing?" Mina asked. Chaeng didn't give an answer and but smiled exposing her cute dimple, just a sweet smile that Mina haven't seen before.

Chaeng made a circle with a small button out of the medecine foil she picked up. Then she took Mina's hand.

"Unnie. Remember when you tell me that you ex fiancé forgot everything about you?" Chaeng started.

Mina always got chill everytime Chaeyoung was talking about her ex. "M-mm. What a-about that"

"Nothing." She chuckled, "I don't want to be one of those who forgets everything, Especially you. I want to remember every single thing, every single detail of you, Unnie." She continued while playing the circle of medecine foil in her finger. 

"I don't get what you're saying..." Mina said. 

"What I'm trying to say is..." Chaeng stopped and lift Mina's ring finger. "I want want to remember you for the rest my life." She started to put the ring-like medecine foil to Mina's ring finger "I want you, for the rest of my life." Chaeyoung looked at Mina straightly in the eyes.

"Please, marry me in the future, my Myoui Mina."


	11. Chaeyoung's friend [flashback xi]

Its been a sunny day when Chaeng got discharged from the hospital, everyone thought everything went back to normal as Mina kept her promise to Momo that she'll never going to meet Jeongyeon again. She still keep receiving messages from Jeongyeon everyday, she even blocked Jeongyeon to her contacts just to hold herself from replyin to her. Chaeyoung is also back at working with the sports department's basketball team, two weeks after she got discharged. 

"Team! Gather up." The basketball coach called to his team. Chaeyoung never felt so small in her intire life, but not until this moment, the members of this team is closed to be called 'giants'. "I would like to introduce to you, Ms. Son Chaeyoung, from the Photography major. She's incharge of your poster pictures and your photoshoot later. Lets all greet her" He announced.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Everyone greeted nicely.

"Anyway, Chaeng, this is our team. And... Jeongyeon come here." He signaled Jeongyeon to come. "This is Yoo Jeongyeon, Our captain ball and our ace." 

_Yoo Jeongyeon? Why her name is so familliar?_ "Annyeonghaseyo." Chaeng greeted. "I'm Son Chaeyoung, and I'll be you photographer." Chaeyoung greeted to everyone. "So we'll start the photoshoot in an hour, you guys need to prepare while we are setting up the set. Please be on time." Chaeng said brightly.

"Okay! Everyone wash up and get ready. We'll start really soon, so be fast okay?" The coach said and everyone moved. 

"Chaeyoung-ah, right?" Jeongyeon approached Chaeyoung. _She must be Mina's girlfriend._

"Jeongyeon, right?" Chaeng replied, copying what Jeongyeon said.

"Nice meeting you." Jeongyeon smiled and offered her hand for a hand shake and Chaeyoung took it nicely.

"Nice meeting you too." Chaeng smiled back.

After an hour everyone is prepared as well as the set. The basketball team members are wearing their light blue jersey with white outline. Everyone else looks normal, but Yoo Jeongyeon is outstanding by just wearing a jersey. _Wow How can someone looked outstanding with just a jersey shirt. Is that what a captain ball looks like?_ Chaeyoung cannot help to be amazed by Jeongyeon's look. 

Basketball jersey really fits Jeongyeon. With a jersey shorts that is half of her thigh long making her long legs exposed as well as her proportions. Chaeyoung felt really insecure with Jeongyeon's height and body proportions. 

"Okay line up here. We'll start with the five best players of your team, then whole team photo and then individual one" Chaeyoung announced. "Captain ball you'll always be in front. You'll hold this ball." She handed Jeongyeon the basketball. After fixing the position Chaeng started the photoshoot. "Okay. 1, 2, 3... shot!" Chaeng took shots continuosly. "Okay. We'll start with the whole team photoshoot in ten minutes." She announced and a group of makeup artist appeared to retouch their makeups.

"Can I take a look at the photos?" Jeongyeon asked Chaeyoung who's busy checking the shots. 

"Sure, Unnie." Chaeng stood up and get a chair for Jeongyeon. "Sit here, Unnie"

Wow this Chaeyoung is really nice. "Thanks" Jeongyeon smiled.

Chaeng started to scroll to the photos. "Wahh. Unnie, you really look so good in pictures. Wahhh." Chaeyoung complimented. 

"Hahaha look at that." Jeongyeon laughed at her face in one epic fail picture. Chaeng and Jeongyeon get along together really well. Chaeyoung cannot stop complimenting Jeongyeon, she really looks so good at every picture. 

"Okay guys. We're done! We'll see each other again at your tournament. Everything will be posted incouding your posters. Goodluck everyone!" Chaeng announced after the the last photo she took. "Unnie congrats. And goodluck to your game" She approached Jeongyeon and they shook each other's hand. Chaeng's phone suddenly rang. "Excuse me Jeongyeon-Unnie" 

"Chaeyoung-ah where are you?" Its Mina.

"We just finished the photoshoot, Unnie. Are you done practicing?" 

"Yes, Tzuyu and Dahyun is already here."

"What about Jihyo-Unnie?"

"Dahyun-an where is Jihyo-Unnie?" Chaeyoung heard Mina asked from the other line. "Oh Dahyun said she have a date. Everyone is ready Chaeng, when will you come?" 

"I'm comming now Unnie. I'll be fast, okay? Bye~" then she hung up the phone. They are going hang out in Chaeyoung's house outside the university since the next day is weekends. They just want to free some stress from school.

"Who's that" Jeongyeon already knows but she still asked.

"My girlfriend." Chaeng smiled sweetly. "Anyway, Unnie. We're hangging out to my house outside the university with our friends. Would you like to come with us?" 

"Oh. Can I come?" Jeongyeon felt the sudden excitement inside her. _Say yes please, I really want to see Mina_. 

"Of course. My friends are really friendly and I'll introduce my girlfriend to you" Chaeng excitedly said.

"Oh really" _I already know your girlfriend._ "Okay then, I'll go with you."

"Yeeay! Lets go there, we'll picking them up at the dance practice room." While on their way to the dance practice room, Chaeng texted Mina. _'Unnie I brought a friend. She's hangging out with us'_

"Guys Chaeng just texted me. She said she's comming with a friend, she's hangging out with us." Mina announced.

"Huh? Chaeng never mentioned any friend she have other than us." Tzuyu said and Dahyun agreed. 

"Its okay tho. The more, the merrier." Dahyun said and get back in flirting with Momo. Mina felt jealous with her friends because they have their girlfriends there. 

_Its okay Myoui Mina. Chaeng is comming._

"I'm heeere!" Chaeng said. 

Mina excitedly stood up, "Chaeyoungie!" She ran towards her. "Chae-" she stopped herself as she saw Jeongyeon standing right next to her girlfriend. Even Momo and Sana stood up as they saw Jeongyeon. Tzuyu and Dahyun has no idea who's this girl standing next to Chaeng. 

"Unnie, are you okay?" Tzuyu asked Sana whose eyes are locked to Jeongyeon. "Look at me." Tzuyu held her face to distract her. "Are you okay? What happened to you?"

Sana smiled smiled faintly "nothing babe." She said softly and get back to her seat. 

While momo is still standing and staring at Jeongyeon. _Please Jeongyeon don't do anything here._ She wishes.

"Everyone, this is Yoo Jeongyeon, the captain ball of the basketball team at the sports campus. She's my friend" Chaeng introduced.

"Hi, Unnie, I'm Kim Dahyun" Dahyun come close to introduced herself as well as Tzuyu.

"I'm Chou Tzuyu. Nice meeting you, Unnie." They shook their hands, Mina still can't believe that Chaeyoung brought Jeongyeon there.

"What the hell is she thinking." Sana whispered to Momo while their girlfriends are busy talking to Jeongyeon.

"I just hope she won't do anything insane." Momo whispered back. They sighed.

"Oh Unnie. Anyways, this is my girlfriend, Mina. Myoui Mina" Chaeng introduced her girlfriend as she said.

"Hi." Jeongyeon said and offered her hand. Mina is shaking when she took Jeongyeon hand. 

Momo rolled her eyes when she saw what just happened. _Really Yoo Jeongyeon?_

There this feeling that Mina misses the feeling of holding that hand of Jeongyeon. But she needs to hide it because everyone is there. She needs to control herself. 

"Momo-unnie, Sana-unnie. Come here I'll introduce you to my friend." Momo sighed. She really felt bad for Chaeyoung for being so innocent. "Unnie, this is Momo and Sana Unnie. Unniedeul this is Jeongyeon-Unnie." Chaeng smiled as she introduced them. "I'll just go get your things, Mina-unnie" 

"Please don't do anything insane, Yoo Jeongyeon." Momo pleased, trying to lower down her voice so Chaeng cannot hear them.

"I won't Momoring. I just want to see Mina." Jeongyeon said.

"Are you out of your mind? Using Mina's girlfriend to see her? You're sick!" Momo whispered back.

"Just don't do anything stupid. Please." Mina talked.

"You too. Don't do anything stupid." Sana said to Mina.

"Lets go? Our van is at the gate" Chaeyoung said. The black-colored mini van is waiting for them at the gate of the university as Chaeyoung said. Sana and Tzuyu sit together as well as Momo and Dahyun. While Jeongyeon, Mina and Chaeyoung was at the back of them. "Unnie, can I sit beside the window?" Chaeng asked. "I just want to look at the view." Mina nodded, her position will be between Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung.

Its one and a half hour trip so most of them take a nap during the trip. Chaeng slept on Mina's shoulder while holding her hands. Jeongyeon took her oppotunity when she saw everyone is sleeping.

"I missed you" she whispered while staring outside the window. "I know this wrong. But this is the only way I know to see you again." She took Mina's hands and intertwined their fingers. Mina pressed Jeongyeon's hand as a response. 

"Why are you keep doing this." Mina's vision started to blur. She blinked several time so tears won't fall from her eyes. "I've waited two years for this Yoo Jeongyeon. Two long damn years." She stared, trying her best to lower down her voice. "Why do you have to to come back when I already have someone else?"

Jeongyeon closed her eyes, she asked the same question to herself with her heartbeat getting heavier. What Mina said just broke her heart, but thats a fact. _What am I gonna do with my life now?_ Jeongyeon looked away to wiped her tears. 

Jeongyeon consume the whole travel time thinking how all of this is happening to her and to Mina. She didn't even noticed that everyone was already awake, she looked at her hands but she's not holding Mina's hand anymore.

"We're here!" Chaeyoung excitedly announced. 

They get off the van and everyone's jaw dropped. They saw a cream and oak brown colored three storey modern house in front of them. From outside they can saw large tinted glass window from it's second floor. Everyone was so amazed with the exterior of the house.

"C-chaeyoung-ah, is this really yours?" Momo cannot take off her eyes from the building in front of them. 

"Yes unnie. Its hers." Dahyun answered, "She's rich as hell, Unnie. Didn't she tell you?"

Momo shook her head. "N-no"

"Is it really yours?" Mina asked Chaeyoung. 

"Aish. Do not believe her." Chaeng is pertaining to Dahyun. "It's my parents' house. And they're the rich one. Not me" She said. "Lets go?" 

"Yesss!" Momo and Sana is the most excited one. 

Chaeyoung pressed her finger in a little touch screen pad attached to the gate and it automatically opened. "Ms. Son Chaeyoung, welcome home" the voice over from the speaker of the small pad said. Son Family's finger prints and names were registered in the pad so it can tell whose finger print is trying to enter the house.

"Waaaah" Sana and Momo was so amazed. While Jeongyeon and Mina dropped their jaws silently. Dahyun and Tzuyu is not new here, Chaeyoung already brought them there before and they have the same reaction when they first saw the house.

"Lets go inside and take some rest." Chaeyoung said "I'll carry your things Unnie" She said to Mina and carried her small luggage.

"Where are your parents?" Jeongyeon asked as she noticed that there's no one in the house.

"They're usually not staying at home because of business. Make yourselves at home." She answered. "I'll show you your room unniedeul." She guided everyone at their rooms, the girls cannot stop being amazed by the interior design of this house. They entered the second floor of the house and walk through a hallway with doors of rooms and tmat the end of it was the balcony. "After you guys rest, we'll meet in the roof top." Chaeng said and everyone was just excited to enter their rooms.

Dahyun and Momo shared a room, as well as Sana and Tzuyu and again. Jeongyeon, Mina and Chaeyoung shared a room.

"Is it okay if i shared a room with you?" Jeongyeon kinda felt awkward. 

"Its okay unnie. The bed is large at this room we can fit there well." Chaeng said and tapped Jeongyeon's shoulder. 

After taking some rest everyone went to the rooftop where a large pool and a bar is located. Different beverages were dispalyed at the bar. Its really perfect for a night party.

They started their party. Everyone is really looking good that night while wearing there swimwares. The music is loud that hyped them up. Everyone is dancing. Jeongyeon started to get along with Momo, Sana, and Mina like they forgot everything happened in the past. Chaeyoung was already drunk and was just sitting at the bar watching her friends laughed and had fun.

"Bro!" Dahyun sat next to Chaeyoung and opened a can of beer. "Why are you just here? This is your house, you're suppose to be having fun." She said and chug the beer she opened.

"Nah. I'm drunk already, I cannot go to the pool at this state. I'll be drowned." Chaeng answered and opened another can of beer. She already had five cans of beer and that one was her sixth can. "Cheers, buddy" they bumped their cans and the sound caused by its collision was just satisfying for them. 

"Look at them, Chaeng." Dahyun is pertaing to Jeongyeon, Momo, Sana and Mina who is playing volleyball at the pool. "Your friend is nice. Ahe hang out with the girls really well. But I don't like her, to be honest." Her face went serious suddenly.

"Why? Did she do some you didn't like? Are you jealous?" 

"No. Its just, I feel something is not good her. I don't know." Dahyun chug another beer.

"We can't judge a person by how we felt about them, Unnie." Chaeyoung pat her shoulder. "Lets just drink. We are here to relieve stress, come on" Chaeyoung opened another can of beer.

_I really hope I am wrong, Chaeng._

When the party was over Chaeyoung was the most drunk. Dahyun was still able to walk back to their room but Chaeyoung passed out so Jeongyein help to carry Chaeyoung back to their room. 

"Thankyou." Mina said after Jeongyeon carefully put Chaeyoung on the bed. 

Jeongyeon relied a smile. She went to shower first while Mina is taking care of Chaeyoung. "Is she okay?" She asked after she walked out of the bathroom.

"Mm. She just need to rest." Mina answered and grabber her bath robe. "I'll just take a shower." The situation is so awkward for her. 

In the bathroom, Mina let the warm water from the shower flows through her body as she let her thoughts consume her. 

_I lost Jeongyeon years ago, I've waited over two years hoping she'll come back to me saying that she remembered everything. Now, everything that I've been praying for before are all comming true. Am I going to let this go? But how's Chaeng? But Jeongyeon's here? Oh no. What should I do?_ Mina didn't even notice her tears are continuously falling, she still can't hide the fact the she still love Jeongyeon no matter how many years had passed.

Mina noticed that Jeongyeon was not there when she came out of the bathroom. "Where is she?" She picked up her coat and walked outside. She walked through the hallway that leads to the balcony, and there she saw Jeongyeon's back. She's sitiing on a chair and her shoulder are moving up and down. _What is she doing?_ Mina walked closer, but then she stopped and covered her own mouth to prevent making any noice. Jeongyeon's elbow was on her knees and her hands was covering her face. And what breaks Mina's heart more is when she heard Jeongyeon sobbing. She cannot help but to teared up she felt the pain with Jeongyeon's cries.

"I-i hope I just died so I won't be able to f-feel this pain." Jeongyeon wast talking to herself, still sobbing. "Oh God,I cannot live without her. I-I cant" 

"L-love, don't say that" Mina cannot hold it anymore. 

Jeongyeon slowly turned and there she saw Mina behind her, her eyes are sad, tears keeps falling from it and she can't handle it. She stood up and slowly walked towards her. "But its true, Mina" She held Mina's hand and they looked at each other's eyes. "If I just died that time. I won't be able to bother you again today, maybe you're not crying now." Jeongyeon closed her eyes. "M-maybe... maybe... maybe we're n-not able to feel this pain today." Even with her eyes closed, there's still tears comming out from it. 

Mina cannot looked at Jeongyeong being like this. She held her face and tried to wipe the tears. "If only I could bring back the past, I will never leave your side until you remember me." Mina said and Jeongyeon opened her eyes to meet Mina's. 

"I'm sorry." Jeongyeon said in the most sincere way that she know. "Please come back to me. Please. Please please." Jeongyeon even went down on her knees to beg Mina. 

"Love please, Don't do that." Mina pulled Jeongyeon, trying to help her to stand back.

"If you tell me that you don't love me anymore, I'll stand here, and I won't bother you anymore." Jeongyeon said, and Mina cannot give an answer. Jeongyeon stood back. "Love look at me, look me in the eyes, Love." Jeongyeong said. 

Mina take a deep breath before looking at Jeongyeon's eyes. "What now?" She tried her best to be strong. 

"Tell me right now, that you don't love me anymore." Jeongyeon waited a few moment but she didn't get any answer. "Well, I'll take that as 'i don't love you anymore'" she stepped back. "I'm sorry for bothering you"

Jeongyeon was about to leave but Mina pulled her back and when she turned she met Mina's lips. Lips that she haven't tasted for years. Lips that feels so soft on hers. She cannot stop crying while their lips are pressing against each other. They can't hide how they missed each other's kisses. They're both catching their breath when their lips parted. 

"It would be a big lie if I told you I don't love you anymore. I love you, l still love you, Yoo Jeongyeon."

"God, I love you, Myoui Mina."

"Unnie..."


	12. Mina's decision: Part 1 [flashback xii]

After the party, Dahyun and Momo went to their room. They decided to sleep right away because they felt really tired. They were sharing one blanket and cuddling into each other that was comfortable for them while they sleep. In the middle of their comfy sleep, something woke Momo up.

"D-dahyun-ah" she called her girlfriend, "Ya! Dahyun-ah wake up!" Her eyes are busy searching if there's something inside their room. 

"U-unnie? W-why?" Dahyun responsed with her eyes half opened. She's still sleepy that she fell back to sleep after answering to Momo. 

"I-I think I heard something." Momo keep looking around. "Do you hear me? I think I heard something. Will you please check it out?" Momo asked her girlfriend. But Dahyun isn't answering. "Dahyun-ah" she called. "Dahyun-ah?" She keep calling her but Dahyun is not answering. When she turned around she saw Dahyun sleeping again. She rolled her eyes to Dahyun. "Ya! Kim Dahyun!" She slap Dahyun's shoulder to wake her up. 

"Why? Why? Why? Why? Unnie? What is that?" Dahyun asked as she woke up.

"I said i think I heard something. Will you please check it out?" Momo explained. "I think its from the balcony" 

Dahyun got up to check the balcony. Their room is the closest room from the balcony so she thought that is was just a cat. But she saw two person standing in there. _Mina unnie? And..._ her eyes become bigger when she saw Jeongyeon and Mina together. _What are they doing here at this hours?_

Dahyun carefully walk closer to them, too careful that she's not making any noise. She went to a safe spot where the both of them will not see her and tried to listen to them.

"Love look at me, look me in the eyes, Love." It was Jeongyeon. 

_Love? What the hell is happening?_

She saw Mina took a deep breath before looking at Jeongyeon's eyes. "What now?"

"Tell me right now, that you don't love me anymore." Dahyun eyes went wider and her curiosity crawled up to her head. "Well, I'll take that as 'i don't love you anymore'" Dahyun keep listening. "I'm sorry for bothering you"

Dahyun ducked when she saw that Jeongyeon was about to leave but Mina pulled her back and when she turned back Dahyun saw how their lips met. She covered her mouth in shock.

_H-how could you do this to Chaeng, Unnie?_ Her heart hurts for her friend. 

"It would be a big lie if I told you I don't love you anymore. I love you, l still love you, Yoo Jeongyeon."

_I-I still love you? What does that mean, Unnie?_ Dahyun steped out of the safe spot where she was hiding.

"God, I love you, Myoui Mina."

"Unnie." Dahyun cannot help but to speak, but she stayed calm, she wants to hear Mina's explanation about this. "What is the meaning of this?"

Both Mina and Jeongyeon's eyes were pinned on Dahyun. They cannot make any move, they can't say any word. They're not expecting this to happen.

"D-Dahyun-ah...".

\----------

"Can anyone please explain to me..." Kim Dahyun started. She can't express how mad she is right now that she already knew that Sana and even her girlfriend, Momo, knew about this thing with Mina and Jeongyeon. Dahyun wiped her face with her hands like it can reduce atleast small amout of anger that she's feeling at this time. She took a deep breath and started talking again. "Can anyone please explain to me, what the hell is going on between this two." She pointed to Mina and Jeongyeon that is now sitting on the bed with their head facing down. While Momo and Sana is sitting on the couch near the bed where the other two is sitting, and Tzuyu is standing next to her friend, and like her she is questioning why yhe girls didn't tell them about this.

They are now inside Tyuzu and Sana's room, Dahyun wake everyone up except Chaeng to talk about this certain thing. Of course Tzuyu can't believe this things like Dahyun, but its noticable that their girlfriends are not that shook. Eventually the girls admitted that they knew about Mina and Jeongyeon's thing.

Everyone cannot look at Dahyun straight to her eyes. Everyone is facing the floor of shame, everyone is looking down. 

"Dahyun-ah you don't understand." Momo tried to defend her friend from Dahyun.

"And how are you expecting us to understand this? None of you tried to explain. How are we suppose to understand you?" Dahyun answered right away. Momo felt embarrased, the yournger girl was right. 

"Now tell us, how this shit happened, and when the hell it started." Everyone was shocked when Tzuyu spoke like that, even Dahyun was suprised, she never seen her friend as mad as she is right now. 

Mina sighed and started to explain to them what happened, how it happened, and when did it started.

Dahyun felt so much heat in her eyes, she knew it was the tears wanted to escape from her eyes but she keeps holding it until her throat hurts. She understand Mina's reasons and the fact that Jeongyeon comes first before her friend Chaeng. But her heart hurts for her friend Chaeyoung, she already knew that its not going to be easy for her. 

"Dahyun-ah" Mina called she didn't know how to look at Dahyun's eyes. "You understand me right? Us?" She said it, hoping.

Dahyun wiped her tear with the back of her hand. "But what about our friend, U-Unnie?" There's her tears again, but she can't hold it back anymore, she just let it flow from her eyes. "You cannot keep this from her any longer Unniedeul." She said that not just to Mina but to all of them. "Chaeyoung will hate not just you, but even us for keeping this from her." Everyone get Dahyun's point, but it is really hard for them. They're all giving tge decision to Muna. "Mina-Unnie." Dahyun called while wiping her tears. "If its Chaeng, its Chaeng. And that would be better. But, If its her" Jeongyeon automatically looked up to her. "Then we'll accept it. You won't hear anything from us. Because we..." she pointed to herself and Tzuyu. "We understand." 

"Thankyou, Dahyunie" Mina felt relieved.

"Don't thank me yet." They can feel the coldness from Dahyun's voice. "We want you tell this to Chaeng right now." Mina's felt like she was poured with cold ice. Even her eyes were shaking. 

"R-right now?" She tried to compose some words inside her head on how she is going to say this to Chaeyoung but she keeps failing. She's not ready yet. She can't even know who is she gonna choose betweet Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon.

"Right now Unnie. I will wake her up, now. No matter what happend this night, We'll accept it." That was all she said before she walked out the door. 

Her head was full of though while she's walking through the dark hallway to Chaeyoung's room. 

_I knew it. So this is that reason why I don't trust that Jeongyeon?_

She's now in front if Chaeyoung's room, She stared at the door for while before she held the knob. But...

"D-dahyun-ah." It was Mina. "Dahyun-ah. G-give me more time for this thing please." She begged. 

"How much time do you need Unnie?" Dahyun asked her coldly. Mina can't answer. She just keep on crying infront of the younger girl while begging to give her more time. 

"Just u-until I composed all the words that I'm going to say. Please, Dahyun-ah." She dropped her head down and cried. 

"Tell me Unnie. Why? Why can't you tell Chaeyoung about this right now." Even she's talking in a calm but cold way, Dahyun cannot hide her anger with her voice. 

"I-i... I c-cannot hurt her..."

"Ha-" Dahyun wants to laugh from what she heard just now. But she can't even fake her laugh. "That's total bullshit. I'll wake her up right now." Dahyun removed her Unnies's hand from her arms and held the knob again.

But Mina went down on her kness. "Please. Please. Please. Dahyunie. Please. Give me more time to think. Please" she put her hands together.

"What are you going to do? You're going to make your words more beautiful so it will be less painful for Chaeng?"

"I just c-can't see her in pain because of me, I hope you understand." 

"What are the differences between telling her everthing now and telling her everthing later? What are the differences between, the words 'Chaeng I still love my ex' and the words that you are trying to compose for a longer period of time?" Dahyun keeps being cold in front of her Unnie. She looked down on the older girl that is still down on her knees. "There's two things that is possible to happen unnie. Its either, 'it'll be painful for her' or 'it'll be MORE painful for her'. Chaeyoung will get hurt because of you either ways Unnie." 

Mina looked at her. She cannot see Dahyun's face, her vision went blury. "I-I don't understand."

Dahyun kneeled down to meet Mina's eyes. She held the older girl's shoulder. "I know, its a little bit harsh. But are being selfish. You need to tell this to Chaeyoung, Unnie. Because she deserve it. And you're not giving it to her." 

Mina took Dahyun's hand on her shoulder and held it with both of her hands. "D-dahyun-ah. J-just a little more time. P-please." 

Both of them didn't know that everyone are watching them, of course except for Chaeyoung that is currently enjoying her sleep. 

Momo closed her eyes, she cannot take everything that she's seeing right now. Its been a pretty long time since the first and last time that she saw Mina begged to someone like this, and that is when she begged Jeongyeon to remember their memories two or three years ago. "I cannot take this." She whispered to Sana and her friend automatically gave her a hug.

While Jeongyeon are just staring at them, not even tearing up, but her heart is full of pain, and her head is drowned with thoughts. 

_Is it still right to fight for our love Mina? Do you really still love me? Why di you have to beg like this to her if you did._ She knows how selfish it is but she's also desperate at this time. 

"Fine." Dahyun get everyone's attention. "But please. Tell Chaeyoung about time as soon as posible Unnie." She can see that Mina felt relieved as she said her last words.

"T-thankyou... thankyou!" 

"Lets go back to sleep everyone." Dahyun announced. "And don't do anything stupid" That's all she said wen't to her room leaving Momo, Jeongyeon, Sana, Tzuyu and Mina at the hallway.

Jeongyeon immidiately move to help Mina that is still sitting in the floor in front of Chaeyoung's room. 

"M-mina." She offered her hand but Mina just looked at it and stood up by herself. Jeongyeon was left there with her hand still hangging.

"U-Unniedeul..." Mina walked straight to her Unnies to apologize. "I'm sorry. T-this is all my fault." 

"It's nobody's fault Mina." Sana answered and pulled her and Momo for a hug. "You, Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung were fooled by your fates. No one wants this to happen." Sana stroke The younger girl's hair to comfort her. 

"Shhh. Don't cry. Everything will be fine." Momo said while patting her back.

Mina felt so lucky at this time because she has her Unnies besides her. Unnies that will never get tired of comforting and understanding her. 

"T-tzuyu..." Mina called to the youngest girl after a few moments. "I'm s-sorry." She said that in the most sincere way that she can. "Please don't get mad at Sana-Unnie. It's all my fault." She felt really embarrassed in front of Chaeyoung's friends because of this incident. 

"Sana-Unnie said, its no one's fault." It surprised Mina when she saw Tzuyu smiled at her. "I'm sorry if I was harsh earlier. I was just worried about Chaeng."

"I'm sorry." Mina keep apologizing.

"I am worried about Dahyunie." Momo suddenly said. "I've never seen her so mad like that. Do you think she don't want to sleep with me tonight?" She asked Tzuyu with a really worried face.

"Its, fine Unnie. She'll never get mad at you." Tzuyu answered and smiled at Momo to reduce her worries. "Lets go back to our rooms. Good night everyone." She tapped Mina's shoulder before grabbing her girlfriend's waist close to her and walked to their room. 

Momo gave her a hug before going inside her room. Now, its only her and Jeongyeon again were left at hallway.

"Don't worry. I'll just sleep at the living area." Jeongyeon said with a smile, but her eyes were telling Mina the sadness that she's feeling at that time. Jeongyeon felt ashamed of herself infront of everyone inside that house. If she only knew how to get back to the university by herself, she already left that house. 

Jeongyeon get a pillow and a blanket inside thier room. She felt that Mina is watching every move that she's taking. 

"I'm sorry." Mina said when she's about to leave the room.

"We should not talk like this in front of your GIRLFRIEND, Myoui Mina. Even though she's sleeping." The emphasis of Jeongyeon's words are knives that keep stabbing her heart but she hold her emotions. "I'm sorry, Goodnight." 

That is all she said and went down stairs to sleep at the living area. 

Mina find herself walking out of that room and following Jeongyeon. "J-jeong..." Mina called that made Jeongyeon stopped from walking down the stairs. "Please give me more time. Let me clear my mind first. But it is always true that I still love you." 

Jeongyeon looked up to Mina that is on the top of the stair. She stared at her pretty face for a few seconds. "You know, I knew what I felt earlier when said that you still love me was all false hope. But I told myself It was fine, because I am desperate, Myoui Mina." She said that straightly despite of having hard times for holding her tears. "But when I see you beg not to tell Chaeyoung about this. I..." Jeongyeon swallowed several times befare continuing. "I thought. Is it still going to be worth it, if I continue to fight just to have you back when the only thing I have with me is the false hope after you said that you still love me?" She did everything to hold her tears because she doesn't want to show any weakness infront of Mina. "Please stop telling that you still love me. Stop giving me more false hopes, Myoui Mina. B-because..." she clear her throat when her voice started to crack. "Because it hurts." 

Mina can see so much the other girl is trying to hold her tears. She found herself taking step down that stair and stopped in front of Jeongyeon. 

Jeongyeon smiled at Mina but that smile did not even reach her eyes. Her eyes were full of sadness and Mina can see that. She took another step forward, closer to the taller girl. She held her face and put the other girl's her on ger shoulder.

All of the emotions that Jeongyeon is hold for a long time is like a bomb the exploded that time. She sob on Mina's shoulder crying all that pain out while the smaller girl is stroking her hair. They stay like that for a few minutes before Jeongyeon got up.

"Jeongyeon I-" Mina tried to apologized but Jeongyeon did not let her.

"I love you Mina." That was the most emotional words that Mina heard from Jeongyeon. An 'i love you' that is supposed to make you feel the love of the other person towards you. But at this point, Mina felt the other person's pain and sadness. Too emotional that made her eyes wet again. "Good night." That is all she said and walked to the living area. 

Both of them are not aware of the pair of eyes that are watching them from the dark side of the house. 

"So its really her?" It says to herself.


	13. Mina's decision: Part 2 (Revelations and Coincidences)  [flashback xiii]

"Dahyunie..." Momo utters, trying to get her busy girlfriend's attention. She remained standing beside the bed, head facing down and letting guilt to consume herself

While Dahyun was on the opposite side, seating and leaning her back on the headrest, scrolling on her phone not even bothered to give her attention as if Momo does not exist. 

"D-dahyunie." She tried again, the smaller girl eyed her this time. "Are you mad?" She asked, cautious. This is the first time she witnesed Dahyun being like this.

Dahyun keep her eyes on the standing girl, letting herself watch her girlfriend crunching the layer of its barbie-printed pink oversized shirt.

_How can I not be mad when its Chaeyoung, the most disadvantagous in this situation?_

"I didn't mean to hide it from you." Momo said. "Believe me. It just..." She paused.

"It just...?" Dahyun waited.

"Its not our place to speak about that, I mean me and Sana." She resumes, and bowed her head even more to hid her face. Avoiding to meet the stare of the younger one.

"Come here." Dahyun said. Momo lift her head for the first time. She saw the younger girl, removing the pillows beside her, making a space for her. The expressionless face of the younger girl worries Momo. "Aren't you tired of standing there? I said come here and sit."

"Aren't you mad?" Momo pouted.

"Sit here." The younger girl pats the space beside her. "I will show you something." 

Momo walk slowly towards Dahyun. The pout on her lips gotten bigger.

"What is it you're going to show me?"

The older girl walks really slow, Dahyun was impatient. She pulled Momo's arm to make her move faster, but the older girl tripped and ended up sitting on Dahyun's lap. 

Momo's arms automatically snaked around Dahyun's neck to avoid falling in the floor. "I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean to-"

The tight space between their faces stopped her. And trust me, this is the first time they stare at each other's eyes this close. It was awkward, but none of them wants to look away. No one wants to remove their arms from being wrapped on each other's body as if they're permanently attached to them. 

Momo opened her mouth but closes it again. She tried to say a word but nothing comes out from her mouth. Dahyun's stares and their position right now are making her crazy at the moment. But she's holding back. She've been holding back since then. 

This is not the first time she fall for those lips of the younger girl. The were times that she found herself staring and wondering, _what does those lips taste like?_ But she have been holding back to take a move, terrified of how would the younger girl react if she crossed the line. 

"Y-you are driving me crazy right now, Hirai Momo. Do you know that?" Dahyun brows forrowed. Her eyes are looking alternately at Momo's eyes as if she's trying to convey something to her. That stares did not stayed there for too long and moved down to her nose and stucked at her lips.

Momo can sense that the younger girl wants the same, but still scared that she might be wrong. 

"I want to kiss you." Momo said like she was asking for Dahyun's permission. But moments had passed and she did not get any answer. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cross the line. I'm really so-" A soft lips pressing against hers stopped Momo from talking. Her eyes were widened and body were freezed as Dahyun leaned forward and put a quick kiss.

_W-what just happened?_

"Why do you keep apologizing?" Dahyun asked as their lips parted. 

"I'm afraid to cross the line..." The older girl is still processing what just happened. 

"Can't you see? I am the one who crossed the line." The younger girl held Momo's face, drawing some circles on her cheeks with the thumb. "Stop apologizing. Kiss me instead." Dahyun did not let Momo say any word again. She leaned for the second time and meet Momo's lips again. 

Momo did not hold back this time and responded to the kiss. It was soft and slow, they're both enjoying it. But seems like they are both wanting for more. 

Momo deepen the kiss and it is unbelievably responded by Dahyun. The lips are moving in sync as if they rehersed it for a long time. Te older girl cannot help to smile at the middle of the kiss, all of her worries disappear with just a kiss. No its not JUST a kiss for her. It's heaven.

"Is it okay if I crossed another line here?" Dahyun asked, still catching her breath when their lips parted. 

The older girl nodded, she didn't know what Dahyun means with another line, but all she knows is, _I am ready for more, Dahyunie._

Dahyun lift Momo in a bridal position and carefully put her down on the bed and started kissing again. More passionately. They kiss until Momo found her hands sliding inside Dahyun's shirt going up to the younger one's chest.

"U-Unnie..." Dahyun moaned, Momo cam back to her senses and stop from moving there. The younger looked at her with dim eyes. "Why d-did you stop?" Dahyun whispered.

"I thought you want me to stop." The older girl answered, swallowing.

"D-don't stop." 

Momo thought that she was crazy enough after tasting Dahyun's lips. She didn't know that she'll go even crazier after that two words that Dahyun just said. 

They start moving again. They even took each other's clothes off, they experimented things together that night, things they never knew could felt that good. 

They tossed their body in the bed after. None of them are wearing any clothes, Dahyun look at the older girl beside her and smiled, sweetly.

She offered her arm to let Momo lean on it. The older girl sank her face in Dahyun's neck. 

"What is that you want me to show earlier?" Momo asked while playing with Dahyun's pretty collar bones.

"Oh right. I totally foget about that." Dahyun extends her other arm to reach her phone on the side table. She started scrolling on it. 

"What are you doing?" The older girl asked.

Dahyun smiled as she stop and stare at the picture on her phone. 

"This is what I want to show you, Unnie." She showed Momo the picture.

"Waaah! Is that you? You're so adorable!" Momo grabbed the phone to take a closer look in it. "Dahyunieeee. Omooo. My baby Dahyun is soooo cuteee!!" Momo is busting her uwus over Dahyun's picture at the phone. 

_This girl, really. You're really that inlove with me huh?_

"That's us, Unnie." Dahyun said.

"Huh? Us? But I'm not here." Momo confusely said.

Dahyun just laughed at Momo's dumbness. 

_You're so dumb. And i love you._

"That's me" she pointer to the girl on the right. "This is Tzuyu" she pertained to the girl at the right. "This is Chaeyoung." the girl at the middle. "And thats Jihyo Unnie." The older girl at the back.

That was their old photos 15 years ago. Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu where holding pieces of toys in their hands. While the older one, Jihyo, was extending her amrs, hugging the three younger kids. Its was probably taken in the hospital because of what they were wearing and that dextrose and oxygen tank.

Momo used her two fingers to zoom the picture in. She can easily recognize Jihyo and Tzuyu aside from Dahyun that almost looks the same as now. But Chaeyoung looks so much different, she's thin. 

"I almost did not recognize Chaeng here. Waah." Momo utters. Her looks changed a lot. So this is how you all bacame friends?"

Dahyun was expecting that.

"16 years ago, me and my family moved to the village where Chaeyoung and Jihyo Unnie lives. They were cousins actually." Dahyun started. "Then just two weeks after, Tzuyu and her family moved next door, we were the only girls at the village that time so we became friends easily. Really close friends." She can't help to smile while remembering the old days. "Jihyo Unnie takes care of us the most, since she was the oldest among us. Then we helped Tzuyu to speak korean so we can communated properly. Chaeyoung and I was the closest, because we have a lot of similarities. You know, swwwaggg"

Dahyun even posed to show the swagness she's talking, but ended up making meme face.

"Tss swag your ass." The older girl rolled her eyes and the both laughed. "Tell more."

"Well, Chaeyoung is the loneliest among us. I mean, she was always alone, her parents work all the time. They barely had time for her. She stays in my house whenever her parents left, we play a lot so she can't feel sad." 

"Awww. Such a pity." Momo pity the young Chaeyoung at the picture, when Dahyun said she was the loneliest, it shows im her face. 

"It took a lot of time to see the bright Chaeyoung we have today." The younger added.

"My heart hurts for this baby Chaeyoung. But..." Momo paused and zoomed the pucture again. "Were you all sick here??"

"Chaeyoung was." The younger girl shooked her head. "That was taken before her heart surgery. You know, she got a really weak heart back then. We just decided to wear the same clothes to show our support for her."

"S-she was sick?" Momo was flustered.

"I wasn't mad, Unnie." Dahyun said and stared at the while ceiling above them, not answering the older girl's question. "I wasn't mad earlier. Because I am more than afraid." 

Dahyun blinked continuously to avoid tearing up. But she already did. 

"What are you afraid of, Dahyunie?" Momo elevated herself to see Dahyun's face. 

"Remember when I took Chaeng to the hospital after getting sick for searching the whole campus because she cannot find Mina Unnie?"

"Mm." Momo hummed.

[flashback] 

"Argh!" Dahyun cannot concentrate on her practice. "Aaaa!" She scratched her hair. She was at the music club and practicing piano. "I'm really worried about Chaeyoung. Is she doing well?" She utter to herself. 

"Dahyun-ah? Are you okay?" Jihyo approached the younger girl.

"I don't know unnie. I'm worried about Chaeyoung." She keep sighing.

"Ey." Jihyo tap her shoulder. "Mina said she'll take care of Chaeng when I left the dorm. She'll be fine" 

"I don't know." Dahyun sighed. "I got a feeling that something bad is ging to happen." 

"Don't you trust her?" 

"I don't know."

"Hey. Everything will be fine. If you're worried then call her. I'm going. Stay focus okay?" she heard her Unnie footstep at ther her back.

_Right. I can call her to calm my ass._

She was about to dial Chaeyoung's number when she received a call.

_Simba calling..._

She answered it.

"Chaeng. I was about to call you. How are y-"

"U-unnie... My..." Chaeyoung answered in a hoarsed voice as if she was in deep pain.

"Chaengyoung-ah? Are you fine? What happened?!" The worry started to flow throughout her body. 

"M-my... my heart..." The girl on the other line is obviously trying hard to say the situation to her unnie.

"W-what happened to your heart?!"

"It hurts... it hurts Unnie..." 

"Hang in there! I'm comming!"

Dahyun dropped the call and rushed to the dorm. Their dorm was kinda far from the music room and Dahyun cannot almost feel her feet from running too fast. She doesn't care if she bump into someone while running. Her head cannot think of anything but her friend.

_Chaeyoung-ah. I'm comming! Please wait for me!_

She almost destroy the door when she arrived at their room but she did not see Chaeng in her bed, Mina is not there too.

"Chaeyoung-ah?! Son Chaeyoung!" She called but no one is answering. She rolled her eyes across the room. But a suspicious smoke from the kitchen caught her attention. "Son Chaeyoung?!"

She rushed to the kitchen and there, she found a burning ramen that someone cooked. But what shooked her the most is Chaeyoung, who is lying on the floor was unconcious, still holding her phone at her right hand and looking really pale. 

"Chaeyoung-ah!" 

She turn the stove off and rushed to her unconcious friend. She checked her pulse and breathing, fortunately she's still alive.

"Son Chaeyoung! Ya! Can you hear me?" She gently pats Chaeyoung face to wake her up. But no response at all.

She immidiately call an ambulance to take her friend to the hospital. 

The doctors rushed as soon as the arrived at the nearest hospital. They were talking about medical term that Dahyun cannot understand and give Chaeng an immidiate care. 

Dahyun is not allowed at the ER and has to wait at the waiting area. And could hardly separate her hand for praying for her friend's health. Her feet couldn't stop from walking here and there.

_Please God, keep my friend safe. Please please please!_

"Dahyun-Unnie!" A familiar voice called her next to the footsteps walking towards her. The girl held her on both of her shoulders to make her stop. "What happened Unnie?" 

"T-tzuyu-ah." The shorter girl burst into tears as soon as she saw Tzuyu.

"Unnie please calm down." Tzuyu put her into hug to calm her. She let her cry on her chest not even bothered if her clothes got wet, which she really hate. "I came home early today and the girls next door said that you rushed Chaeyoung here. What is happening, Unnie?"

"S-she called me. She said that her heart is aching. So I ran from the Music hall to our dorm." Dahyun said, still sobbing inside the younger girl's hug.

"What? Did she and Mina Unnie broke up?" Tzuyu assumed.

_Right, Kim Dahyun. That could be the reason_. 

"I was thinking of her illness when we were kids." She felt Tzuyu's arms lossen after she said that.

"W-well. That's not impossible..." Tzuyu was freeze in her position as she realized the thing. 

Dahyun burst into tears again. 

They spend their time waiting for the doctor and Chaeyoung. Until hours had passed, they received a news from the doctor that Chaeyoung is concious now. 

The two friends raced to room 213 where Chaeyoung was admitted. 

"Chaeng?" Dahyun carefully held her friend's face as soon as she get close to her friend.

Kim Dahyun has a really soft spot for Chaeyoung. She worries about her a lot. She cares about her a lot like real sisters. Of course they all treat each other as sisters but Chaeng is more special for her.

Chaeyoung smiled at them as soon as she saw her friends. "W-where is Mina Unnie? Does she know I am here?"

"We don't think so, Chaeng. I'll call to inform her, and the girls." She pertained to Momo and Sana.

"No. Don't." Chaeng smiled faintly and Tzuyu followed her. 

"How are you feeling?" The tallest asked. 

"I still feel weak. But I feel much better now. Don't worry." She smiled.

"H-how was your heart?" Dahyun carefully asked.

"I guess we're getting the result later, Unnie."

The worried did not leave their faces even if Chaeng told them not to worry that much. 

"Ms. Son Chaeyoung?" A nursed knocked and a doctor came in after that.

"Are guys the guardian of Ms. Son?" The doctor asked to Dahyun and Tzuyu.

"Yes." They and both answered.

"I'll get straight to the point, okay?" The doctor is being gentle but they knew he has something bad to say. "I've heard that you have a Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy? And you recieve treatment when you were five?"

"Yes, doctor?" Chaeng answered. 

"Did you do anything that is not allowed for you? Or do you experience any chest pain before?" The doctor asked.

"I actually experience a lot of chest pain these days. I just thought It was normal. And yeasterday I ran around the whole campus, I was searching to someone." She explained.

"You experience chest pain these days? Why didn't you tell us?" Dahyun worryies even more.

"I thought it was normal." Chaeyoung looked down.

"Thats not normal Ms. Son. Plus running around your campus triggered it even more. Base on our test, your condition got worsen. You'll need another major surgery again of if it's more worse then we'll have to do a transplant."

Dahyun looked away go hide her tears, Tzuyu held her to calm her again. While Chaeng was expecting that but still surprised.

"You guys needs to take a good care of your friend. No walking for too far, no running, no surprises, anything that could trigger her chest pain."

"Yes doctor." Dahyun answered while Tzuyu is still listening carefully.

"Are you in a relationship, Ms. Son?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, doctor." She answered.

"No heartbreaks, it can trigger your pain too. Less stress too." The doctor explained.

"Thats no way, doctor. My relationship is healthier that I am." Chaeyoung smiled.

"Thats good to hear. Your heart is too weak for that. I hope your partner helps to take care of you."

"She always takes care of me, Doctor." Chaeyoung cannot help but to smile.

"You'll need this meds. Buy this and take a rest. We'll come back here again to check you, okay?" 

They bowed to the doctor as he leave the room.

"Why did not you tell us about your chest pains?" Dahyun immediately asked.

"You'll just worry about me, Unnie." 

"We are already worried Chaeng." 

"Sorry, Unnie-"

The ringging phone stopped them.

"Its Momo." Dahyun answered the call.

_"Dahyunie!"_ The girl at the other line sounded happy, seems like they do not have an idea of what happened. "Where are you?"

"Unnie. We're at the hospital." 

_"Why? What are you doing at the hospital."_

"We took Chaeng here. She-"

Chaeng stopped her. "Tell her I just passed out while cooking lunch for me and Mina unnie." She whispered. The older girl eyed her, confused but still say what Chaeyoung said.

_"Dahyun-ah what happened to chaeng?"_

"She passed out while cooking lunch for her and Mina unnie." 

_"Are you guys with Mina?"_

"No. Unnie I thought she's with you." Dahyun fronwed.

_"Ah yes. She's with us. We're comming there."_

"Yes, we'll wait for you here."

_"Sure, Dahyunie."_

She heard Momo swears on Mina before she ended the call. _Why does she have to swear at her?_

"Can we not tell the girls about my heart condition?" Chaeyoung started talking, "I mean Jihyo Unnie, Momo unnie, Sana Unnie, specially Mina Unnie."

"They deserve to know Chaeng." Tzuyu answered. 

"I don't want to worry them. I don't want them to pity me. Can we keep this as secret?"

"Of course we can if you ask. But why aren't we telling to Jihyo unnie, she's your cousin." Dahyun asked.

"Exactly. She'll tell my family is she knew."

The two other girl sighed. 

"We'll keep it." Tzuyu said. "Promise." 

"I'll keep it as well." Dahyun said. "Promise. But promise us that you'll get better okay?"

"Sure, Unnie. Thanks."

[end of flashback]

"I don't want to see her suffer again, Momo unnie." Her voice almost crack as she speak. She felt so much heat in her eyes and tears are ready to escape from it. 

"That will never happen, Dahyunie." They switched position and now Dahyun is inside Momo's hug.

"Do me a favor Unnie." Dahyun utters while sobbing.

"What is it?" The older girl keep stroking Dahyun's back. 

"I'm not going to asked you to convince Mina-Unnie to choose Chaeyoung over Jeongyeon." Dahyun looked at Momo. "Because whatever she choose it still hurt my friend."

"I know..." 

"If its not Chaeng its okay as long as she don't hide it for too long. Help me convince her to tell everthing to Chaeyoung as soon as possible, it'll be less hurt for my friend. I'm afraid that something worst could happen if Chaeng finds it out herself."

"I'll do everything I can,Dahyunie." Momo pats the girl's back. "We'll take care of Chaeng, Okay?"

"I'm scared Unnie." Dahyun cried.

"Shhh. We will not let that happen okay?" 

Momo comforted Dahyun that night. She can feel how hard the situation right now. That there's a deeper problem than what everyone just witnessed earlier.

The younger girl told her not to tell anyone specially to Mina. It could affect Mina's decision if she knew about Chaeng's conditon. 

The next day, everyone meets at the dining area. They had their breakfast first before going back to the university. 

Momo was sitting next to Dahyun and then Sana and Tzuyu. At the opposite side, there were Jeongyeon next to Mina and then Chaeyoung. 

The served breakfast was delicious, but the atmostphere at the dining area was obviously different. 

"Why are you guys so quiet?" Chaeyoung asked. "Are you still tired?" No one answered her. "Hello?" 

"S-sorry. We're just thinking of..." Dahyun tried to explain but nothing is comming to her mind.

"Of?" Chaeng waited.

_Come on, Dahyun think!_

"Oh right. We are thinking of the school activities that was waiting for us at the university. Hehe" she excused and faked her smile. 

"Yes. Thats right." The other girls agreed to Dahyun.

"Ahhh. Right." Chaeyoung utters. "Ah! Speaking of activities. Did I already tell you that Jeongyeon Unnie is a basketball varsity?" She's ginuinely excited about what she's goong to say.

"What about that?" Tzuyu asked coldly. 

The youngest was naturally like that so Chaeyoung didn't feel the coldness.

"Lets watch her game! Its next week. Right Jeongyeon Unnie?"

"Mm." Jeongyeon hummed while playing her food. Can't even look at Chaeyoung's eyes.

"Lets watch guys!" Chaeng seems really excited. "It'll be on night si imI guess all of us are free, right?"

"We have a practice, right Sana Unnie?" Tzuyu said and her girlfriend nodded. 

"Come on Tzuyu, you don't practice during the night." Chaeyoung teased. 

"Well I've changed. I'll practice during night from now on."

"Tss this kid." Chaeyoung whispered and turned to Dahyun. "What about you Dahyun-Unnie? Lets watch."

"No. Pass. I have work at the convinience store." Dahyun said withoul even looking.

"Your shift ends at 6pm, the game will start at 8:00 pm. You can still make it." Chaeyoung whined.

"I'll work overtime." 

Chaeng was disappointed.

"I was appointed to take photos of their event. So I guess its just me and Mina unnie will come, Jeongyeon Unnie."

"Its fine, Chaeyoung-ah." Jeongyeon replied still playing the food on her plate.

_So Mina Unnie is comming? Things could happen if they go alone._ Dahyun thought. 

"No!" Dahyun almost shouted that. Chaeyoung looked at her with wondering face. 

"Hey. Whats wrong with you.?" 

"We'll come. Right Tzuyu?" She extends her arm at the back to reach Tzuyu and mouted to agree with her.

_Its Jeongyeon's game I don't wanna watch. Tzuyu mouted._

_Just agree!_ Dahyun mouted. The youngest sighed because she have no choice but to agree.

"Yes, Chaeyoung-ah well come."

"Tss. You're making excuses then at the end you still comming." Chaeng rolled her eyes. "We're comming Jeongyeon- Unnie." She excitedly announced.

Its past 12:00 pm when they decided to head back at the university. They where waiting for the van in front of the house when they saw a familiar figure of a girl approaching them. Chaeng automatically pulled Mina behind her as well as Dahyun to Momo.

"Hi!" The girl greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Chaeyoung asked. 

"I moved next door months ago. Do you live here, Chaeng?" The girl asked.

"No its my parents' house." She answered.

"Ahh. No one lives here for month I was just surprised to see some people here last night. How are you Mina?" 

"I'm fine, now." Mina answered.

"Thats good to hear. I want to apologize again about the last time we met. To you too Momo. I've change now don't worry." She sincerely apologized.

"What are you doing here?" Everyone was surprised when Jeongyeon asked that as if she know the girl in front of them.

"I should be the one to ask you that, Yoo Jeongyeon." The girl started being sarcastic.

"Did you follow me here, Im Nayeon?" Everyone's jaw dropped from what they are witnessing right now.

"I was passing here last night and I saw you with Mina. I was thinking if its was really you. Then I saw you again at the stairs then I said "so its really her."" Nayeon explained. "Why are you here?"

The house got a transparent glass that you can see the people inside from the outside.

"I am studying at your dad's school" Jeongyeon said that shocked them even more. 

_So she knew Nayeon and her dad own the university? What the hell is happening?_

"Everyone is looking for you, Jeong. I was looking for you." Nayeon suddenly raised her voice.

"Let's talk about in some other time, babe. Not now."

"And you still have the guts to call me that?" 

"Wait wait wait!" Sana stopped it before the tension got worsen. "What is happening right now?"

"This girl right here is my girlfriend when I was in Japan who disappeared three months ago without any words." Nayeon pointed to Jeongyeon.

The revelation was so shocking for them, out of millions of people its Nayeon and Jeongyeon.

"I did not just left!" Jeongyeon also started to raise her voice. "You knew my reasons Nayeon since I started remembering." 

"What reason? That you're here to search for that girl from three years ago? Are you insane?" Nayein said but has no idea that Mina is the girl .

Everyone knows what Nayeon is talking except Chaeyoung who is completely confused and has no idea. Mina looked away, she knew she was the one that Nayeon is talking about.

Thanks to the appraching van that stopped the argument. 

"You guys go first." Jeongyeon said. "I have some business to do here." 

"Will you be okay, Jeongyeon Unnie?" Chaeng asked. 

"Sure. Sorry for what just happened." Jeongyeon apologized.

"No problem."

Everyone get on the van except for Jeongyeon. They head back to the university, they're still can't believe what they just witnessed earlier. Even Momo and Sana who knew Jeongyeon for a long time were surprised.

At the other side Mina was still quite, she's quite the whole time. Still finding an answer to what she's feeling right now after hearing that Jeongyeon got a girlfriend.

She tossed herself on her bed when they arrived at their room. And there, she let out all the pain she's feeling from the happening last night to the revelation earlier. She cried loudly. 

Momo was about to confront her but since she's crying out loud, she just let her and decided to talk to her when she already felt fine.

W-why does it hurts so much? Mina thought as she let her tears flow contiuously.


End file.
